The Way we are
by Queen Datsuh
Summary: Matt's dying and decides to take drugs from Stankfoot as he searches for a cure. Will this lead to more trouble? Ellie & Jason are dating but will Matt's sickness tear them apart? Matt falls for someone but can she handle the truth? Especially if he dies.
1. Prologue

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Prologue

In a dank lair a boy leaned over rows of green powder on an old stone table and snorted deeply. It was risky being here, but he now knew it was worth every cent. The drugs drove the pain away. He hadn't felt this good in months.

"Like the goods?" Dr. Stankfoot asked walking up into the room, "I know I was to wait til afterwards. But there's something we need to discuss?"

"I paid you your money?"

"Dear, dear Matt. That's your name right?" Stankfoot walked up to him. "I take the liberty of removing hair samples from my customers. Compare the DNA to other samples I've collected."

Matt froze, if that was true it meant only one thing. "How long have you known?"

"Eight days," Stankfoot said, "you see, my two week wait has a purpose, let's me weed out all the rats before giving out my services," he explained, "now the question is, how long have you known you've been dying?"

Matt gasped. He hadn't expected Stankfoot to ask him that. He thought the super villain would've wailed on him. Or at least have Blacktop do it. After all he, his sister and Jason had been a thorn in his side as Kewl Breeze, Elastika and Z-Strap.

"I secretly sent blood sample to New Eden scientists," Matt started, "I labeled the sample as one from an unknown man who'd disappeared. They tested it and I snuck into the building to read the results," he said, "it said that the Zevo compound has been contaminated by an outside agent and it was reacting in a way the other compound would and it's not supposed to be inside the human body," he said with a cracked voice, "the liquid nitrogen that I hit when I got changed has made me sick, I can't tolerate the sun well but my human half can't take the cold that's needed to keep me well enough."

You'd have to be Kewl Breeze all the time, leave your family."

"I can't, y parents don't know," Matt revealed, "and when I tried a crudely made cure, it didn't work."

Every gift has a curse," Stankfoot said, "but I can fix your problem, with a little stipulation," he added.

"I won't become one of your lackeys," Matt immediately refused.

Stankfoot laughed.

"You and I are both geniuses, most likely the smartest of our 'social circles,'" Stankfoot pointed out, "I think we both know how to think outside the box," he said with a maniacal grin.

Matt frowned; he knew Stankfoot was as bright as he was evil. And that meant he could want anything in exchange for a cure.

"What the cure?"

"It's more a regimen than a cure," Stankfoot said, "but once I tell you, the deal's done."

"What's the condition then?" Matt asked.

"Stop being a super hero."

Matt sunk to the floor. Kewl Breeze had become his life. Despite the almost crippling pains and cramps he'd been experiencing since becoming ill. He'd continued superhero work whenever he could. Now he'd have to choose between saving the world and staying alive.

"No, I can't,"" Matt turned Stankfoot down, "all this started tanks to me, I infected my friends and freed you," he said, "I helped bring all these freaks beyond Stankville by releasing the Zevo-3 compound," he stated, "it's my responsibility to correct all this, I can't just quit."

Stankfoot chuckled. He knew the kid would take the 'honourable' route. But how long could the boy last? Matt/Kewl Breeze would need him sooner or later and he could wait.

"Fine but know this," Stankfoot accepted the rejection, "the drug you're taking will only save your human half from pain, not death. Plus your mutated half has it's own problems."

"What, I'm just ill because my body is reacting badly to the zevo-3 mixed with nitrogen oxide and my mutated half needs more cold than I can provide," Matt countered.

Stankfoot shook his head. "But you'll realize soon enough. You are after all, a genius."

Matt growled suddenly then covered his mouth.

_Where did that sudden rise in aggression come from? _Matt thought.

"Oh yes, the drugs you're taking cause a sudden rise in temper," Stankfoot added, "don't get yourself too riled up for the next twenty-four hours. It should wear off by then."

"Anything else?" Matt asked obviously not pleased.

"Oh don't be a spoil sport," Stankfoot teased, "you can still come for the drugs anytime you need them, just come alone," he said all teasing gone "or I'll cut you off!" he shouted .

"Ok," Matt said fearfully.

_What have I got myself into? _Matt wondered.


	2. Chapter 1

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 1

Jason skateboarded down a ramp and did another air defying move. Spectators cheered as he stopped beside his challenger with a victorious grin.

The defeated challenger, an Asian teen, went into his pocket and pulled out fifty bucks. He slapped it into Jason's hand and stormed off cursing. He had enjoyed skating in Stankville with all the freedom and random challenges whether from building or mutated monsters. But doing it for money and in front of screaming fans was genius. He rarely lost and knew how to hedge his bets if he did (most of the time).

"That was great," Ellie said running forward, "I thought for a second you were going to miss that last flip," she said kissing him on the lips.

Jason and Ellie had hardly been an item for a month. It took a devastating event to make them realize their feelings for each other. Matt's sickness. It made them realize they had no time to waste muddling over friendship vs. having a romantic relationship. Youth didn't mean a long life. Matt's secret had showed them that. Plus Ellie was around to see him take all those painkillers to quell the constant pain. He hardly left the house besides school and superhero work.

"Hey guys."

Both turned to see a grinning Matt. Usually he looked quiet and brooding unless he was Kewl Breeze. And even then he'd become less vibrant. But now he looked elated, beyond happy.

"Matt?" Ellie asked carefully.

"In the flesh," Matt said with a grin, "so, um, did I pick a bad time?" he asked sheepishly.

Ellie and Jason went red as nearby teens laughed.

_I forgot how embarrassing he was before he became sick_, Ellie thought angrily.

_Matt!_ Jason seethed.

"Whatever gave you that idea," Jason said dryly.

Matt's hands became fists. He couldn't understand why they weren't happier to see him. They could always suck face later. He was pain free! No more hard times hiding their superhero secret and his sickness at the same time. All he had to do now was find a cure.

"Whoa, what's up with the hands and face?" Ellie asked and Matt calmed, "are you okay?"

Matt looked away. He was still upset with them for not being happier for him. He just nodded.

"Come on man, don't be like that," Jason said patting him on the back, "we knew you'd find a way to be right again, congrats."

Matt's eyes sunk in his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. They thought he was cured. Now he'd have to tell them he only stopped the severe pains and spasms. He definitely couldn't say he got help from Stankfoot.

"Um," Matt started.

"You are better right?" Ellie asked pushing him aside, "you didn't come here with another temporary breakthrough?"

Matt looked at his feet. "It's not a cure, no."

"Oh man," Jason said while Ellie muttered expletives, "we thought you were better, you can't go around dropping these false hopes on us," he chastised Matt.

"You! You!" Matt exploded, "I've gone over 12 hours without pain, that hasn't happened in months!" he raged and pushed Jason on the ground, "but, nooo, it has to be about you and your skateboard and sucking my sister's face. Well screw you!" he kicked at Jason then stormed off.

Everyone watched Matt leave with open mouths. Especially Ellie and Jason.

* * *

Matt sat in his room with dinner. He faked sick to avoid seeing Ellie.

_How much dumber could I get? I attack Jason and scream my head off at him at a public skating park. Everyone's going to think I'm a __**freak**__! Not to mention my sister and Jason who'll __**never**__ speak to me again._ Matt thought in a panic.

There was a light rap on the window. Matt sighed assuming it was Z-Strap ready to tell him off. Instead he saw a disposable cell phone. It vibrated as soon as he thought it inside.

"Hello?"

"You should be more careful," Stankfoot said slyly on the other end, "I don't give my services to those who can't handle their medicine."

_Damn it!_ Matt thought.

"Hey! You can't be sending stuff to my house," Matt said incredulously, "what if someone sees you?" he demanded, "and the park was an accident!"

"Like I'd ever do such a menial task myself," Stankfoot countered, "anyway, I know your secret identity, so naturally I know where you live," he said innocently, "and that of course means I know where your family lives," he told Matt.

"Are you threatening me?" Matt demanded, "no fair, I've kept my part of the deal."

"The threat stands if you break the deal we made," Stankfoot said, "I can't just cut you off if your tantrums bring your super powered team mates to my door," he said darkly, "I have enough trouble as it is."

"Please, I need the drugs until there's another solution," Matt begged, "I can control myself as Kewl Breeze and I'll do my best to keep them out of this," he promised, "just leave my family alone, I'll do anything."

"Hmm," Stankfoot considered, "ah, how about doing a little hero work, for me."

Matt was confused. How could he be a **hero** for his archenemy?

"You like saving people and…so forth from burning buildings, collapsing towers…" Dr. Stankfoot started, "now it's time to protect me from harm. Or more precisely, my resources."

Matt looked out the window at the quiet night. Things were about to change. He knew his answer would make or break his life.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Meanwhile outside Matt's room, Ellie was using her hair as a sound amplifier to listen in. she couldn't hear the person on the cell phone. But she got her brother's responses loud and clear.

Matt's turned to drugs to ease the pain, Ellie thought sadly, worse, this dealer has Matt over a barrel. It's obvious that he's had Matt followed, she noted, but what can I do? Matt's better than he has been in ages and Mom's so happy to see him standing straight and looking lively for a change.

Ellie knew if she intervened Matt would turn back to his sickly self.

"I have to give this a chance," Ellie decided as she headed to her room, "and I definitely cannot tell Jason about this."


	3. Chapter 2

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 2

Blacktop loaded more drums unto the truck. Dark Materia was driving and Moloks were helping load the merchandise. But what irked him tonight was who was on protection detail with him. Kewl Breeze, his least favourite enemy. Who'd like anyone who freezes you in blocks of ice and used 'smarts' to nearly kill you on several occasions? If he could speak, he'd tell Kewl Breeze exactly what he thought of him.

A molok made the sound of a train engine. Almost none of them could talk. But this was a signal that someone was coming. And that someone didn't want to make a purchase.

Blacktop growled and Dark Materia started the truck. After quickly loading the rest of materials; with Kewl Breeze now helping, the truck drove off. Blacktop jumped in the back and Kewl Breeze flew high in the air to watch from the skies (and also not be seen by anyone).

The approaching vehicles turned out to be Brett Ronson III's goons from New Eden City. They were supposed to be protectors and a special version of police. But really they just obeyed anything Ronson ordered them to do. Now one care stopped at the abandoned warehouse and the other two gave chase.

Blacktop shot hot liquid at the cars but the drivers swerved out of the way. He roared so loud that the pursuing cars' windows broke and they stopped momentarily. Dark Materia meanwhile sped up and made several sharp turns.

"I have an idea," Kewl Breeze shouted down and flew off. There suddenly was a lot of noise coming from a good distance away. The sound of trees collapsing and rapid winds spinning around was slightly perplexing. Several minutes later he returned panting by the driver side window.

"Have we lost them?" Dark Materia asked.

"Yes," Kewl Breeze said catching his breath, "it took a while because I couldn't leave anything frozen or cold," he admitted, "but my wind knocked down enough trees to block off four different directions, let them figure that out in time to find us," he declared proudly.

"An excellent diversion," Dark Materia said, "I still hate you," she added.

"Okay," Kewl Breeze said slowly then flew around back and sat down, "so…would you like a candy bar, I have two," he offered Blacktop who sat the furthest from him in the truck, "come on," he said when got a glare, "it's not a trick, I swear."

_Seriously, does everybody hate me? _Kewl Breeze thought.

Blacktop took the candy bar and ate it. He also grabbed Kewl Breeze's candy and swallowed it in one gul.

Hey no fair!" Kewl Breeze cried.

Blacktop grinned and sat back.

* * *

The following day Ellie raced out of Algebra. She had to do a week of after school classes because she scored a really bad set of test grades. Worse, she had to sit with the failing kids and do a make up test. It was absolutely embarrassing and many laughed at her 'fall from grace.' Now she had to meet Jason at 4pm because they were doing extra patrols tonight. It was already 3:30pm.

"I have to go home and get ready," Ellie said.

As soon as she reached home, she rushed into the shower. Then she quickly got dressed in a purple spaghetti strap blouse, a black skirt with white guitar graphics, and purple sandals.

"Ellie?" a voice asked and she turned to see Matt, "I thought you'd be off on your date," he said then looked away.

"Yeah, I'm late," Ellie admitted, "Matt…I…hope you continue feeling how you feel right now, even if it's not a cure," she blurted out, "I'm happy for you."

Matt was in shock. Did Ellie – his sister- congratulate him? That was always reserved for when he did something _really _right.

"Um, thanks," Matt said stepping back, "so…have a good date," he said and fled before Ell could say anything else.

_Guess he's scared I hate him, _Ellie realized and sighed, _Oh Matt, I'll talk to you when I get back._

Ellie hurried out the door. She could only hope that Jason wouldn't be too mad. He hated waiting on their dates. Worse, he was actually on time for nearly all of them.

When she arrived at a popular pizzeria, she saw a frowning Jason. He was in his usual attire minus his skateboard. His arms folded over his brown shirt. He jumped off a railing nearby and walked over.

"Seriously Ell, why should I bother?" Jason demanded.

"I'm sorry," Ellie apologized, "I really tried, it's only 4:30," she added.

Jason's lips became a thin line. "Only 4:30? Do you think I don't have other things to do with my time?," he asked, "we have to do extra patrols tonight," he hissed in her ear, "and that's with Matt avoiding us, what if he doesn't show? That means more work and us staying out even later."

Ellie felt on the verge of crying. This was the bad side of them dating, Jason's temper. He was intolerant of the slightest mistake. But tardiness made him crazy. Back when they were just friends there were signs of impatience but that couldn't have made her suspect falling into this.

"Hey! You can't talk to my friend that way, hottie or not."

Ellie sighed. "I'm fine Cotilla."

Cotilla walked up to Jason and shoved her face in his. She was in her usual attire and her brown eyes emphasized her anger. Two brown faces reddened deeply in dangerous proximity of each other. Ellie's white face blanched.

_Oh no,_ Ellie thought.

"Butt out Cotilla," Jason spat.

"No, treat Ellie better," Cotilla said, "why can't you be nice to her like you where when you two were just friends?" she demanded, "she's your girl not your door mat, loser."

"Cotilla please," Ellie begged as Jason's eyes bulged and his face almost purple with rage.

Jason shoved his face so close Cotilla almost tripped. "**Never** call me a loser. At least I didn't arrive here on a fishing boat."

The entire area went dead silent. Jason's words didn't take long to hit home. A mortified Cotilla ran off sobbing.

"Jason!" Ellie shouted, "Cotilla's our friend you can't…"

"**Your** friend, not mine!" Jason exploded, "you know what…forget this date I'm going to do something that's actually fun," he said, "and tell your brother I want to see him tonight, we're definitely not patrolling alone."

Ellie could only watch her boyfriend storm off. On the days he was kind, things were great. On days like this…that's why they no longer hung out at their usual place. He shouted at her so loud once the owner got into his face about it and banned Jason for a week. Ellie was too mortified to go back. She hid whenever she saw the owner in public.

"You should dump that boy," an old lady passing b said, "what you young girls take now a days…"

Ellie sighed. "I know."

* * *

It was 9pm and Zevo-3 was out on patrol. No one spoke except to say if things were good or bad. It was a quiet night and not in a good way.

"J…I mean Z-Strap," Kewl Breeze said but it sounded like a squeak.

"What?"

"Um, I'm sorry about…never mind."

Z-Strap stopped in the air. Elastika was off patrolling a different area. She made it clear she wanted to patrol alone.

"No, no, go ahead."

A blushing Kewl Breeze looked away. "I can't explain…I'm just really sorry. I had no right to behave like that," he confessed, "please forgive me."

"It's not that simple, you embarrassed me in front of my friends and total strangers," Z-Strap pointed out, "you want forgiveness, I need some action with that talk," he added.

Kewl Breeze was confused. What action could Z-Strap want? This was much more complicated than he thought it would be.

"Hey, it's okay," Z-Strap said kindly, "you'll think of something, just keep your cool from now on," he added.

"Ok," Kewl Breeze agreed, "so, what do you want?"

"Hmmm, what do I want?" Z-Strap mused, "how about a reservation at The Brand. Their restaurant's always in demand," he suggested, "something special for Ellie and I."

"But that place cost hundreds of dollars just to make a reservation!" Kewl Breeze said wondering if Z-Strap realized what he was asking, "you're gonna want to eat and I'm guessing you can't afford that either, no offense," he added, "please let me do something else."

Z-Strap paled under his costume. He had no idea going to the restaurant would cost that much.

"Um…I just…I told Cotilla that she arrived on a fishing boat," Z-Strap confessed, "I'm screwed with Ellie big time."

"WHAT!" Kewl Breeze screamed, "what the **hell** were you thinking?"

"I know, I know, I was horrible," Z-Strap said, "Ellie wouldn't answer her phone when I tried to call her later," he said, "I found Cotilla sobbing under the boardwalk and took her to place for her favourite nachos and pork rinds," he told Kewl Breeze, "then she grabbed my wallet and ran into a boutique," he said and stopped.

"You're broke aren't you?" Kewl Breeze asked avoiding mentioning that Jason still couldn't afford The Brand anyway, "ok, maybe…wait…you were out in public taking Cotilla places?" he asked, "Z-Strap, what you just described sounds like a date! What are you going to do when Elllie hears about that!"

Z-Strap just hung his head. "Stick me, I'm done."

Kewl Breeze slapped himself on the forehead.

_If I don't help him he's screwed, _Kewl Breeze thought, _great, I can't buy anymore drugs and I'm also going to have to sell some stuff. I barely break even __**buying**__ Stankfoot's stuff!_

"I'll give you all my money not sunk into my research and hobbies," Kewl Breeze gave in, "I'll do something to get the rest but you **have **to use it **all** for Ellie, understand?"

"Thanks man!" Z-Strap cried and hugged him, "I mean, it's all good," he said trying to play off the hug.

Kewl Breeze just grinned.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter. I'll try to update again before the month's up. Ellie/Jason shippers, ensure to read the next chapter. Thank you for reading and please review. Special thanks to all my current reviewers who've stuck with my story.**


	4. Chapter 3

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 3

(4 Days Later)

"Jason where are you taking me?" Ellie asked as he led her blindfolded, "you blindfolded me in a taxi, seriously, take this off," she ordered.

"Another minute," Jason said in a sing song voice, "it's worth it, trust me."

Jason smiled as soon as he reached the entrance. The Brand had opened its newest high classed restaurant in New Eden. The company also had exclusive mini cafés across America and Europe. It was run by female tycoon Trina Matrix and she also had same level restaurants in Las Vegas, New York, Miami, and England. The restaurant opened four months ago and has been in demand by rich clientele from day one. But there were seats reserved for those of middle class. Though it was still costly.

The building spread across acres of lush land with gardens as well as infrastructure. The front had Roman architecture and everything around oozed culture and class. The line was short because everyone had to call and reserve in advance. No one was allowed to 'hang out' in front of the restaurant.

"Surprise," Jason said and removed the blindfold, "what do you think?"

Ellie stood still with her mouth open. Her boyfriend had just taken her to one of the best restaurants ever. The Brand. She was standing just outside one of the most beautiful, expensive and high classed places she'd heard of in New Eden, probably in the entire state. Now she could actually go inside. Go inside and be a customer. She thought the only way she'd get in was before that was as a lucky waitress during college.

"Jason this is wonderful," Ellie declared and hugged him, "I can't believe…how can you afford this?" she asked.

"It was a collaborative effort," Jason admitted, "your brother had his part."

"Matt helped pay for this?" Ellie asked, "I'm surprised his room has anything left in it," she said, "you're sure we can go in Jason?" she pressed.

"Does this answer your question?" Jason responded and held up a blue entrance card with his picture on it, "for me and a guest, cost extra," he teased, "couldn't get the special yellow ones for 'our class'," she explained, "for that I'd need to bring you in with me during purchasing."

"So you paid extra to surprise me?" Ellie asked, "that's so sweet," she said and kissed him on the cheek, "let's go," she slipped her arm in his, "Cotilla told me what you did for her that made me less mad."

"And this?" Jason said as they showed the guard their card and went straight in.

"It's a huge plus, I can't be mad at all," Ellie giggled.

Both awed at the elegant décor of the huge restaurant. Everything was top of the line and you could see guests floor after floor since there was no ceiling except in the basement, a separated section of the ground floor for the kitchen and certain facilities and the top floor for top supervisors and executives. Everything else was stairs and round metal plates connected to strong string thin metal sticking out the walls that went all the way up to the only ceiling above which was the top floor. A few guests would even jump to hit the metal plate above them as a joke. Those guests usually just laughed and kept socializing. The furniture was light weight but elegant. Glass tables on curved silver or gold plated fixtures. Gold on the left, silver on the right. The floor was imported tiles depicting black and beige prints of Roman Gods. Everything, even the paintings on the walls and purple velvet curtains separating the cooking and other areas just emphasized on the restaurant's exclusivity.

Ellie and Jason were led up to the top. They could see the chandeliers dotting the ceiling up close. It was still several feet away but you could almost believe you could reach out and touch them. Both were seated at a two seater. Their table was round unlike the rectangular ones at the bottom.

"Here are your menus," a waiter said, "I'm Dijon and I'll be serving you this evening. Just press on the buzzer below your chair when ready," he said and left.

Both teens turned to their menus. Ellie suddenly put hers down and took Jason's hand. He noticed and looked over.

"I really do love you Jason," Ellie said, "not just because you've taken me to…wow…look where I am," she said softly, "but I love you a lot, now and forever," she told him, "we don't need to hide all of our secrets, both of us know a few," she said and Jason blushed, "I really love you, temper or not, happy or not, I want to be with you forever Jason, me and you."

Jason smiled almost crooked as he tried not to cry.

_She just had to do this in public. I love the girl but I can't go crying in front of people. I'll lose my street cred. Well…maybe not in front of these people, but still,_ Jason thought.

"Very sweet," Jason said with a tight throat, "I love you too," he said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

They turned to their menus and after ordering appetizers started off on a duck dish that was beautifully glazed and came with scalloped potatoes and green vegetables.

_This food is fantastic, _Ellie thought, _the prices have been blocked out. I bet Jason had this done to keep me from worrying. But what the hell? It's going to cost us rent money eating here either way. Might as well enjoy it._

Then Ellie ordered a small lobster dish and Jason a quarter pound steak. afterwards Ellie sipped on a sparkling water as she watched Jason down four more dishes and then order a special creamy soup that 'cleansed' the palette.

"They say it speeds up your metabolism and resets your taste buds," Jason told her, "I don't want a meaty mouth when we have dessert."

Ellie raised an eyebrow. Since when did Jason care about that?

"Are you okay?" Ellie asked carefully.

Jason went red. "Um, I read up on some stuff," he confessed.

It was Ellie's turn to go red. "Okay, I'll have some too."

Soon they were both enjoying a wonderful dessert spread. From devil's food to ice-cream sorbet to cheese cake and even sweet drinks in tiny glasses. Afterwards both were filled and laughed as the empty plates and bowls were cleared away.

"Would saying this is the best date ever diminish our next date?" Ellie asked Jason.

"If you don't, I'll have to consider when that is," Jason countered, "you bet this is the best date," he said with a grin, "unless you rather a picnic on gramps barge, which might be our next date."

Ellie giggled. "Okay, okay, this is the greatest date of my life."

"I'm glad to hear it," Jason said moving a hair out of her face, "want to thank me on the way home?"

Ellie leaned forward. She wasn't sure about what Jason meant. He knew there was absolutely no sex until she said so. And it had to be discussed first. But a part of her didn't care. Why spoil a great night?

"What would you like?" Ellie flirted.

"I guess us making out would suffice," Jason suggested, "nothing too heavy," he added, "excuse me a moment," he said seeing the bill arrive, "I did the advance account, you're only supposed to call me tomorrow."

"Oh my," the female said, "I apologize sincerely," she squeaked and hurried off.

"Advance account?" Ellie asked.

"It's all taken care of," Jason said, "shall we?" he asked after their server left them a copy of the bill in an envelope, "let's continue a great night."

"Aren't you going to leave a tip?" Ellie asked as he escorted her down the stairs.

"Already set aside in the advanced account," Jason told her, "I'll even ask them to give that Amanda girl a little extra for her services, along with our main server."

"Yes she looked freaked the first time she walked up with the bill," Ellie sympathized, "but I'm glad you're giving Dijon extra as well, he really did his job," she gushed.

Jason looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was gushing over the guy a little more than he liked. He almost considered giving the waiter a swollen lip instead of an extra tip.

They left and Jason paid for a taxi to take them to his grandma's barge. When they exited, Jason led her to one of the many 'unused' room in the lowest part of the ship.

Jason kissed Ellie's lips and pushed her against the wall. Ellie wrapped her hair around his waist and pulled him closer. She didn't understand why she'd waited so long. Everyday she wanted him. At the skate park, school, his room, her room… It had been driving her nuts forever. Now she'd finally let loose all her want. And she was with someone super powered enough to take it.

Jason tore off his tie and kissed her even deeper. He could feel himself wanting her even more. Nothing was stopping them from going even further. He gripped her waist…

"Ahem," an older voice said.

Both teens immediately pulled themselves a part. A horrified Ellie looked down as if to double cheek she was still fully clothed.

"I have a motion detector on this old thing," Grams revealed, "I don't always check it, but right now I'm glad I did."

"I'm sorry Grams," Jason apologized, "I…"

Grams laughed, "Don't get scared, I understand the raging hormones of teenagers."

Ellie blushed deeply and rubbed her nose. She was on the verge of tears. She could have died from embarrassment.

"Don't be upset," Grams said and gave her a hug, "your parents will be by to pick you up soon," she reminded Ellie, "how you gonna explain having puffy eyes and a red face? Look more like Jason dumped you instead of treated you."

"You have a point," Ellie said wiping away a few stray tears, "Jason brought a few treats from the restaurant. I think we left them by the stairs," she confessed.

Grams chuckled. "I'll get them," she said, "you two be careful now," she added and left.

Jason and Ellie looked at each other. Soon they were both laughing so hard neither thought they would stop.

* * *

(Three Days Later)

Matt jumped up from his sleep. He was shaking again. From yesterday it started happening. When he asked Stankfoot, the mad scientist just told him to be ready with cash to get his 'special medicine.' But Matt knew he wouldn't have enough for at least a month. He needed time to not only save money. But to also pay back people he borrowed from. Including Bug who monitored the money Moloks made. The 'teen' mutant was green skinned with red eyes, brown hair and had yellow claws for hands.

Matt walked up to his computer. A lot of the stuff that used to be there was gone. He told his parents he was upgrading. Better technology needed less space. But really he sold himself almost dry helping Jason out. He knew the older teen couldn't pay him back in a million years.

_Unless he becomes the next Tony Hawk,_ Matt thought.

He turned on the screen and started playing minesweeper. He soon started coughing and suddenly had to grab a waste basket to keep from vomiting on the keyboard.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Matt dug through everything. He just needed enough money to buy some pain killers. Stankfoot wasn't happy about him getting sick.

He gaped upon seeing an envelope.

_Can't believe I forgot about this, _Matt thought.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later)

Kewl Breeze flew lopsided by himself. He had suddenly fallen out of the sky and into a garbage bin. Just by luck he was patrolling an area by himself.

_This isn't good,_ Kewl Breeze thought, _now I'm feeling funny as Kewl Breeze too. This is how it started in my human form._

_

* * *

_

(One Day Later)

Kewl Breeze groaned. His stomach felt like it was being attacked by a thousand knives. He'd requested hours ago for Stankfoot to give him something that would help with spasms and vomiting.

But Stankfoot wanted him to do something**_ 'special'_** in return.

_He wants me to try some drugs he's made to capture Zevo mutants,_ Kewl Breeze thought, _how can I become his test subject? But I only have to skip school for one day…_

"Honey?" Mrs. Martin asked, "the school called saying your math teacher was concerned that you seemed sickly and dashed out of class twice," she said, "a little green today?"

"Crap," Kewl Breeze whispered.

He turned into Matt just in time for his mother to open the door. The cheap painkillers she got at least worked on his human enough that he could fake that he was fine. But they'd be done soon. Then he was sunk.

"Hi baby, is everything okay?"Mrs. Martin asked, "I'm going to the supermarket, need anything?"

"I'm fine," Matt said planting a smile, "I could use an anti-acid and I guess some fruit," he suggested.

"Oh my poor baby," Mrs. Martin cooed, "I'll be back soon."

Matt relaxed as soon as the car drove off. Big mistake. Matt could only look over at his pet Trippy to see if he wasn't having a nightmare. He called Stankfoot as he grabbed a fresh set of clothes.

"Stankfoot, I really need some help," Matt said his voice hardly above a whisper.

"Someone need a diaper?" Stankfoot teased tired of Matt's whiny calls.

Matt dropped the cell and ran into the bathroom bawling.

"Wait! I was just kid…" Stankfoot started, "oh, something really did happen," he realized then hung up.

When Matt came out he was in a towel and had puffy red eyes. The clothes he'd put into a garbage bag and was planning to throw them into the furthest dump site he could find at night.

The cell rang.

"Hello?" Matt rasped.

"Oh come on, my joke wasn't **that** bad," Stankfoot said, "I didn't know anything actually happened," he said mortifying Matt, "seriously, I could've said so much worse," he added dismissively.

Matt sniffled. What was left of his pride had completely shattered. "When do you want me to do the tests?" he asked, "also, I'm going to need help with my other issue as well."

"Issue," Stankfoot scoffed, "just call it diarrhea," he said but Matt started blubbering, "okay, okay, issue," he said quickly, "I'll help you if you just stop…that don't cry."

Matt thanked him and hung up. He got dressed after hiding the bag. Then focused on anything but what had just transpired.

* * *

(One Month Later)

It had been practically two months since his last hit and Matt felt horrible, worse that the dirtiest crap. The painkillers he had gotten barely lasted over a week. He'd been lucky to find the cash in the first place and got a deal on some cheap weak painkillers. It was all he could get and it was used up fast. His parents were starting to notice he was becoming his old sick self again and he caught Ellie peeking in on him with teary eyes. He had pretended to be asleep but he saw her.

Now he finally had enough money saved for a good dose. His special work for Dr. Stankfoot earned him a medicine to prevent random spasms and diarrhea. He had to make do with the pain and other issues though. The drugs were cash only. The heavenly green powder. He went to the lair as Kewl Breeze because his human form was too beat up from illness to make the trip. He still had to ignore the pain as Kewl Breeze, but the ability of flight made it easier for him to travel.

He sat moaning in a chair as the drugs were set before him and he returned to his human form. Matt practically attacked the table and immediately started snorting. It felt like his life force was re-entering his body. He vowed to never get this sick again.

"Ran into a little money trouble?" Stankfoot noticed, "I hope it's not permanent, I don't like doing favours," he said crossly.

"Thank you," Matt responded when he was done, "your drugs do wonders I'm grateful," he said feeling so much better.

Stankfoot seemed taken a back. He'd expected the little snot to whine about him being hard and mean. Not thank him.

"Whatever," Stankfoot said, "save me the violin talk and come back only for your night job and my drugs."

Matt nodded and opened the door. Standing there was an army's worth of Brett Ronson's goons.

"Surrender or be destroyed."

Matt slammed the door. "What do we do?"

Stankfoot chuckled as Blacktop and Dark Materia moved forward. "What do you think my boy?"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating since Jan 23. Today is Feb 17 at 10:01 pm. I hope you like this new chapter and thank you for all your reviews. Also please tell me what you thought of my description of my made up restaurant, I hope it sounded classy.**

**Also for readers who are a fan of Avatar: Last Airbender should read the fic 'Harlem' by ****_TBei15_**.** It's really good and shows Toph in an interesting light. Also it goes outside the traditional coupling and has the Avatar universe set in our time.**


	5. Chapter 4

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 4

(1 a.m. in the office of a top ranking business)

Brett Ronson punched the table. He had sent soldiers to Stankfoots lair. They were supposed to return with only one kind of news. But none came and communication was cut off to prevent risk of being exposed. Now hours later Brett wondered if he had been too careful.

"I need to wipe out all this mutant scum," Brett snarled from his desk, "every time I see them," he shook, "I can't stand the sight of them, they need to be eliminated. Especially that Stankfoot, he's the reason for all those mutants in the first place!"

He slammed his fists on the table and suddenly transformed. No longer was he the handsome brown haired founder of New Eden City. He was the hideous red eyed two-headed mutant with a booming voice and a temper to match. His speed and strength weren't a plus to any enemies either.

"Report!" he shouted at the blank screen.

_This is so frustrating,_ Bret raged, _I just want a perfect city, is that too much to ask?_

Suddenly there was crackling and one of Brett's robotic drones appeared on the screen.

"Well?" Brett demanded, "tell me what's going on!"

"We weren't able to get rid of Stankfoot but he had unexpected help sir," the robotic drone said.

"Help?" Brett wondered, "the man can make all sorts of creatures, what do you mean help?"

"Kewl Breeze sir," the robot revealed, "forces up front mentioned seeing a human boy," he continued, "all we got was that he was blonde teenager before the door burst open and over quarter of our forces were destroyed in seconds."

Brett was so shocked he didn't realize he'd turned back human. A zevo-3 member was helping Stankfoot? Though he had New Eden City believing that the mutant trio worked with Stankfoot. He personally knew that wasn't the case. But now the most cheerful one with ice powers was working with what he thought would be their worst enemy besides himself.

"Something going here," Brett said darkly, "and I intend to find out what."

* * *

(Meanwhile at Stankfoot's Lair)

"Ruined!" Stankfoot raged, "it's going to take weeks getting everything up and running!" he raged about his damaged lab, "and poor Blacktop," he added as a small chunk of the once huge monster fed off his finger tips.

Stankfoot's lair was in complete shambles. Broken equipment lay everywhere and Zevo fluid leaked leaked all over the place and many experiments were badly damaged or destroyed. Stankfoot was devastated.

Kewl Breeze and Dark Materia looked around searching for anything they could salvage. Afterwards they'd focus on disposing what couldn't. Kewl Breeze had sent out a text begging Ellie to cover for him then took out the battery from his cell. He didn't want anyone tracking him here. Ellie would be useless but if Jason went to Gramps he could be in serious trouble.

"Another fun night with my master," Dark Materia said bitterly, "if I was in charge, no one could burst into my lair like that," she added.

"Quiet!" Stankfoot roared.

Both were so shocked that they took their efforts to the other side of the lab. Kewl Breeze knew he didn't do anything but he wasn't risking the scientist's wrath.

It was nearly 7 a.m. when things seemed to be in some form of order. The lab was still in shambles but at least you could look around without destroyed equipment blocking your view and move around more freely.

Stankfoot lay moaning as a partially recovered Blacktop patted him on the head.

"My lab, my poor poor lab," Stankfoot said.

"Seriously!" Dark Materia shouted, "stop belly aching!"

Blacktop responded by letting out a roar so powerful that it sent Dark Materia flying. Stankfoot was off limits.

"Dark Materia!" Kewl Breeze cried and flew over, "are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up.

Dark Materia pulled her hand away. "I'm fine."

"Okay, okay," Kewl Breeze said floating back, "I…I just wanted to make sure," he said and flew over to Stankfoot, "I have to go home and get ready for school," he told the mutated scientist.

"Go, go," Stankfoot said, "I'll just wallow here and think about my ruined experiments, the cost to fix it all…everything," he said sadly.

Kewl Breeze turned into Matt. He felt sorry for Stankfoot despite him being a villain. He was a genius himself. If all his equipment and research was destroyed, he'd be beyond devastated.

"I'll…come by later," Matt said, "um, bye," he said and hurried out.

_This is horrible!_ Matt thought, _Stankfoot's going to have to fix his lair and I don't want to imagine what will happen with the drugs. Just as things were starting to get better. Damn that Brett Ronson._

* * *

(Lunchtime at School)

Matt walked over to a table that had Jason, Ellie, and Cotilla.

He smiled, said hello, and sat down. But only Cotilla responded.

"Heh, heh," Matt said nervously, "so how was class?" he asked.

"How was yours?" Ellie countered coldly, "I see you're all better," she added.

_Crap,_ Matt realized, _but if she's openly catching on…_

"I noticed too," Jason said darkly, "very interesting."

"I…I think we should…" Matt tried but couldn't think of anything to say.

_Wait a minute,_ Matt considered, _this is_ _my life, they can't save me just like I can't either,_ it hit him, _why is it in their right to make any demands of me?_

"You know what," Matt said frankly, "it's none of your business," he said suddenly, "it's my problem, butt out," he told Ellie and Jason.

Ellie's eyes became slits. She had to spend the morning part of her day covering for Matt. She even wrote a fake note to his homeroom teacher and signed it being from their mother. The letter said that Matt might be too sick to come to school today. If anyone found out the truth she was dead. And now Matt was telling her his secret extra curriculars weren't her business? She wasn't stupid. He wasn't getting the drugs for free and he must've drained himself dry with helping Jason get a reservation at The Brand. It took him weeks to get better since she noticed he was ill. He must've been broke up to that point. And where he could've suddenly got enough cash for drugs now scared her.

"Cotilla, how about getting a different table for today?" Ellie suggested, "there's um, something private we need to discuss," she said hoping against hope that Cotilla would accept that explanation.

Cotilla laughed out loud. "Like I'm going to miss this!"

Matt frowned. He knew this was a gang up on him and he was already sick of it.

"Fine since everyone's so curious," Matt said snidely shocking everyone, "I was out late and there was an attack," he revealed, "mutants and robots all over the place, sorry if that kept you back from your social life," he said icily, "maybe if they killed me your day would be less complicated."

Ellie and Jason faces blanched. They had no idea such a thing had happened.

"You poor thing," Cotilla declared, "you know," she whispered, "I was doing research for my blog once and some robot goons grabbed me too," she said, "I can't say more, Zevo-3 said it was for my protection," she told him.

"I understand," Matt said, "we victims need to stand together," he declared smiling.

_Great, now he and Cotilla are suddenly best friends,_ Ellie thought in exasperation, _can this day get any_ _weirder._

_Oh he's good,_ Jason thought.

"You two better lay off him," Cotilla said sternly, "for him to go through all that then come straight to school," she cooed, "you're so brave," she said and kissed him on the cheek.

Matt giggled and went red.

Suddenly both looked at each other.

The next second both were making out across the table like mad.

The lunchroom fell in complete silence.

Jason gawked.

Ellie fainted.

* * *

**Well I hope this chapter was enjoyable and remember to read and review. Thank you TBei15 and ****YoruichiKittyCat16**** for reviewing the last chapter. Also at least 4 people read this, then sent me a message about reading it without reviewing. Please try to review. They're only 4 Zevo-3 stories up. All authors in this fandom need every review that they can get. Thank you.**

**Other fics you should check out**

**Harlem ****by TBei15 (Avatar: Last Airbender)**

**Mystery ****by TBei15 (Avatar: Last Airbender)**

**After being affected by Zevo compounds**** by Dylexa (Zevo-3)**

**Halo: The War**** by ****Anonymous ONI agent**

**Makes Me want to Vomit**** by Queen Datsuh (Avatar: Last Airbender)**


	6. Chapter 5

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 5

(One week later at the mall after school)

Jason smiled awkwardly at Matt and Cotilla. The two were inseparable. Matt had admitted Cotilla wasn't looking for a steady relationship. But to Jason's surprise Matt added he didn't mind and Cotilla's theories on mutants and Brett Ronson had validity. The latter made Jason wonder if he'd overestimated Matt's genius.

"So, where's your girlfriend?" Cotilla asked pointedly, "off on another errand again?"

"Yeah," Jason chuckled, "you saw her dashing off from across the street."

_Damn it Ellie, you just up and abandon me at a time like this,_ Jason seethed, _wait until I see you again._

"She'll accept it soon enough," Matt said with a shrug, "I don't really care what thinks," he said frankly.

"Hey, Ellie's your sister man," Jason defended her, "you show her the proper respect," he told Matt.

"Not when she's purposely not trying to earn it," Matt countered, "she always complained about me messing up romantic moments with you guys," he reminded Jason, "at lest what I did was accidental, she's being malicious," he pointed out, "plus she leaves you behind to cover for her actions, how fair is that?" he demanded.

Jason was lost for words. He knew he couldn't defend Ellie running off when Matt was so on the money.

"Oh forget about her," Cotilla said rubbing Matt's tense shoulders, "I want you to follow me to the new clothing store," she purred, "watch me try on stuff," she said kissing his tears.

Matt went red and nudged her playfully.

Jason just observed them in silence. Matt had a secret, he was also Cotilla's newest play thing and he expected Ellie and Jason to just accept all this and back off. The sweet shy Matt they knew had given way to an angry calculated one. And that worried Jason. Angered him even.

"Matt, can I speak to you, alone," Jason said.

"You too, huh?" Cotilla asked frowning.

"No, No!" Jason said quickly, "I just had a moment with him, it's not you, honest."

Cotilla smiled. It was rare to see Jason a flustered mess. He was always putting out a personality that equaled leader despite his tardy problem at school. Still she didn't like how he treated Ellie at times and saw the expensive restaurant he took her to as a bribe. She'd seen enough relationships in real life and on television to know about it. That's why she avoided getting serious. That just lessened the chance of falling for the wrong person. Matt had gotten closest. But he was harmless.

"Ok chico," Cotilla said, "hurry back darling," she added turning to Matt and kissing him on the nose.

Matt responded by kissing her passionately on the lips. When he let her go both she and Jason were dumbfounded.

"Let's go," Matt said simply and walked away.

As soon as they reached a private spot they stopped.

"What was that?" Jason demanded about earlier.

Matt chuckled. "Want tips?"

"No," Jason said with a red face, "dude, what's up with you?" he asked, "you're having worse mood swings than a girl on her period, a very temper mental girl at that."

"Really?" Matt asked coldly, "should I cross reference that line with Ellie? See if she finds it funny?"

"Wha…no, I take it back," Jason apologized.

Matt sighed and leaned against the wall. Everything was getting too crazy. The drugs were affecting him so deeply that now he couldn't catch it. He had taken a top notch dose the night Brett Ronson's goons attacked. Dr. Stankfoot had made it clear that he wasn't sure how it would affect humans. Only that full blown Zevo mutants weren't affected by that level of dosage. The drugs he took before weren't half as potent. Matt didn't care then but he wasn't so sure now.

"Listen, I'm sorry if I offended you on Ellie," Matt said deadpan, "I just… I have a lot on my mind," he said, "it's not you, I just need time to think."

"Think huh?" Ellie asked coming forward.

Matt's hands immediately curled to fists. He felt a rage inside he couldn't ignore.

Jason meanwhile stood in front of Ellie.

"What are you doing here?" Jason demanded.

Matt unclenched his fists when he saw Ellie's scared face. He then looked into Jason's angry one unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry," Matt said, "I have to go," he said and turned to leave.

Jason grabbed his shoulder. "No you don't."

Matt went bright red and punched him in the nose. Jason fell on his butt and Ellie shrieked.

"I…" Matt tried, "I'm so sorry," he said and kneeled in front of Jason, "it's what I'm taking to keep from being ill while I search for a cure to save me from dying," he revealed, "the dr… medicine is doing this to me."

Ellie got a rag for Jason's nose as the black teen stared at Matt. But instead of anger, his eyes now radiated sadness. This was a serious predicament.

"Matt," Jason said his voice slightly highly and muffled due to the blow and the rag over his nose, "you have to stop taking whatever it is you're using," he said, "make something else."

"I can't," Matt responded, "and you don't know the crazy stuff I went through during nearly two months of not taking it," he told Jason, "I even had an accident, the bad one," he added in a whisper.

"Eww!" Ellie cried and received glares from both males, "oh, sorry," she apologized.

"There must be another way," Jason said seriously, "you're dangerous right now," he said, "what if you hit Cotilla during one of your rages?"

Matt's heart sank. He knew what he had to do. To protect everyone, especially those close to him.

"If I do this," Matt said, "I have to quit superhero work," he told them.

"What?" Jason asked incredulously, "why do you have to do that?"

"Because…," Matt knew he couldn't mention the new deal he'd now have to make with Stankfoot, "that's just how it's going to have to be," he said, "the medication I'm currently taking has these side effects but I can continue being Kewl Breeze and save people," he went on, "but this time… I can't do it with this other one, I'm sorry."

_Please believe this lie, please believe this lie,_ Matt hoped.

"So you're just going to quit?" Ellie asked in disbelief, "you're the one who was so hyped up about us becoming heroes in the first place," she pointed out, "you can't…you can't just quit," she said.

"I don't want to Ellie," Matt emphasized, "I have to."

Ellie sat on the ground. Her legs wouldn't have held her up for another second. Matt quit being a superhero? The world had truly gone off the deep end. She knew deep down she also resented him escaping superhero duty. But that envy was tempered by one thing. Her brother was dying and no matter how good he looked right now. They still hadn't found a cure.

"Do it," Jason spoke.

"What?" Ellie asked incredulously, "you can't be serious?" she exploded.

"Really Jason?" Matt asked, "you understood why I have to do this?" he pressed.

"I don't understand anything anymore," Jason admitted, "but I know you wouldn't stop being a superhero for a dumb reason like because of an argument or for spite," he said, "so if this is how it has to be, I accept it, I don't understand but I'll accept it."

Matt smiled broadly as his eyes brimmed with tears.

_This is why he's my best friend,_ Matt thought emotionally.

"Oh Crap," Matt said suddenly, "I forgot about Cotilla, gotta go," he said and ran off with a wave.

"I'd hate to be him right now," Jason said with a chuckle.

_I'd hate to be Cotilla,_ Ellie thought privately.

"Let's go," Ellie said and walked off with Jason.

* * *

(5 pm at The Public Park)

Brett Ronson sat in a park observing his constituents. He doubted that a blonde teenage boy being where Kewl Breeze appeared was a coincidence. But the problem was that Kewl Breeze helped Stankfoot. How those two became allies was a mystery to him. And mysteries weren't acceptable in his city. Not ones he couldn't solve.

"Plus the kid at the lair was blonde, not exactly rare," Brett added to himself.

Just then a pair of teenage blonde twin girls ran by. At least girls were left out of his current search. Of course how these mutants hid themselves so well irked him. They obviously weren't affected by emotions and time constraints like he was. For teens (who he suspected Zevo-3 were) the former alone would spell disaster. He definitely wanted his scientists to do tests on their bodies after the life was snuffed out of them. If he couldn't be cured, changing at will was a great consolation prize. He could move between forms right now but it was so much harder. The easier it could be until there was a cure, the better.

The park was almost empty when a blonde by walked up and sat on the grass. Then he fell on his back and stared at the darkening sky. Soon he started to cry. The few passer bys were too busy rushing home or otherwise to notice. But Brett Ronson who sat just a few feet away did. And that bothered him greatly.

_He's just a crying teen,_ Brett chastised himself, _why do I care about what he's sobbing about? Probably lost a bet or a girlfriend._

"Life really knows how to hit you with the good ones," the teen boy said, "Matt, you blew it, you had the perfect chance at life and you blew it," he said as his blue eyes closed shedding more tears.

"Young man," Brett started unable to help himself.

Matt jumped to his feet as if struck by lightning. He saw Brett Ronson and all colour drained from his face.

_Why is he so scared of me? _Brett wondered.

"Oh, um, hi," Matt said with a tiny wave, "um, yeah, I'm Matthew Martin, my parents work for you," he said in a quick gush, "work you know, very hard, yeah," he said breathing heavily.

_Ah, he's scared because I'm his parent's boss,_ Brett realized.

Brett got up and walked over. Each step he could see the boy fidgeting or stepping back. Something else was wrong, he knew it.

"So young man," Brett said brightly as Matt wiped his eyes with his jacket sleeve, "what seems to be the matter?"

"Nothing, teen stuff," Matt responded not looking Brett in the face.

Brett gently turned the teen's face towards him. Then he recalled that his robots saw a blonde teenage boy at Stankfoots'. And now this blonde boy was scared of him. It all clicked, he being here to see this boy crying, Matt being so scared of him. It finally made sense.

_Stankfoot must be forcing him to help with his research,_ Brett deduced, _the kid's a genius after all. And all it would take would be a threat on the lives of his family to make him c0o-operate._

"Listen," Brett whispered, "my drones saw a teenage boy fitting your description at Stankfoot's lair recently," he exaggerated in hopes of breaking the frightened boy, "if it was you," he continued and his keen eyes caught a flicker f outright terror in the boy's eyes, "you have a great opportunity, one I'll pay handsomely for. Plus you'll have all the protection money can buy. For you and your family."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Matt said, "who's Stankfoot anyway?" he played dumb.

"The ring leader in the attempt to ruin my…I mean our city," Brett said his voice getting deeper despite himself, "I mean, he's a criminal, a mutant outlaw," he told Matt.

"Well I don't know him," Matt said turning to leave, "good evening Mayor Ronson.

Brett suddenly grabbed Matt's shoulder and steered the teen behind a set of trees.

"Boy it is simple," Brett said angrily, "you're either a hostage or an ally of his, you don't want to be the latter."

"Let me go or I'll scream," Matt said in a tiny voice.

Brett's eyes suddenly glowed red and Matt barely kept himself from gasping.

_He's a mutant, _Matt realized.

"Ok, he has me working for him," Matt decided to lie, "please let me go, I have to go," he said doing his best to act like a frightened little child (maybe not that hard), "think of my family."

Brett let him go. Matt thanked him and ran off.

_One thing's for sure,_ Matt thought, _I can't stop showing up as Kewl Breeze, he'll see me missing from news or hidden video coverage and suspect._

But Matt knew one thing deep down. If he didn't find a cure soon, he might not be able to die with the dignity he had hoped for. Tears flowed freely down his face as he ran straight home.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed. New reviewers welcome. I hope readers enjoyed this chapter and this story will be more than ten chapters but less than twenty. I plan to update again this week and will have a Zevo-3 one-shot up by next week. Have a good one everybody.**


	7. Chapter 6

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 6

(6:30pm at the Martin Residence)

Ellie opened the door to see a panicked Matt.

"Ronson suspects," Matt blurted out and ran inside.

"Hey squirt," Mr. Martin said, "you look kinda…"

"Hi dad, gotta freshen up," Matt responded and ran to his room.

Ellie meanwhile stood frozen at the door. Martin had just told her that Ronson suspected something. It was her worst nightmare come true. Unlike Stankfoot Mayor Brett Ronson had a good reputation and excellent standing in New Eden City. If they were outed by him as mutants. Their lives were over and their families would be persecuted outright. Everything would fall apart.

"Dear?" Mrs. Martin asked walking up, "are you ok?" she asked carefully.

"Hmm, yes mom I'm fine," Ellie said slamming the door, "I…I have some really hard homework to do," she said and ran to her own room.

"Those two are acting really strange," Mrs. Martin observed.

"That's what you get with teenagers," Mr. Martin responded, "and speaking of kids…"

"Only if you carry them yourself," Mrs. Martin said sharply, "I just got my figure back five years ago, well most of it."

Mr. Martin hung his head.

Meanwhile Ellie was soon able to sneak out of her room and search for Matt. She heard sniffling and found Matt sitting in the bathtub crying and hugging himself. She sat on the edge of the tub and watched the bubbles.

"I'm ruining everything," Matt said tearfully, "I should just die and get it over with."

Ellie grabbed him by the shoulder. "Are you crazy?"

"Um," Matt said and Ellie's hand flew back when she realized he was naked in the tub.

"Sorry," Ellie apologized, "but seriously, we can't lose you."

Matt looked away. He wasn't so sure about that.

"I'm calling Jason," Ellie said taking out her cell but Matt grabbed it, "hey, give it back!" she cried.

"He's going to be mad at me," Matt said in a small voice.

"No he won't!" Ellie said grabbing her cell back, "chill Matt, seriously," she added and called Jason, "hey Jason, how's your nose?" she asked when Jason answered and Matt looked at her incredulously, "no…uh…I mean …Matt wants to talk to you," she said and shoved the phone at him.

"Hi," Matt said in a small voice but his eyes glared at Ellie, "so, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much," Jason responded, "is this some kind of prank Ellie's forced you into?"

"Prank?" Matt asked and Ellie's eyes widened in horror, "no, no, Ellie had good reason to call you," he said, "I need to tell you something."

"Matt, I know you're sorry for hitting me, it's ok."

"No not that," Matt said, "um, after I finished hanging out with Cotilla I went for a walk," he said.

"And?" Jason asked disinterested.

"I went to the park and…Mayor Ronson found me," Matt said and waited for the backlash.

"Mayor Ronson?" Jason asked, "oh great, what did you do now Matt?"

"Do? I…I just…" Matt started, "Ronson's suspicious, I told him I was threatened," he told Jason, "his goons saw me in the presence of mutants, it was unavoidable Jason I'm sorry," he said tearfully.

"His goons saw you?" Ellie said horrified, "why didn't you tell us?" she demanded.

Jason laughed. He felt like he was going to lose his mind. Bad enough he and Ellie had to worry about Matt's illness and possible death. Now they could be in danger of being found out. It was all over if that happened. They'd have to go into hiding. Living like destitute animals. And all he wanted to do right now was grab Matt and strangle him.

"Do you realize what will happen if Brett Ronson finds out who we are?" Jason asked him.

"I didn't know they were going to be there," Matt insisted, "I have to find anything I can to keep my body functioning," he said his voice shaking, "I'm dying and it seems like I won't find a cure in time."

Ellie made a murmur that was a mix of a sob and a shriek.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jason demanded angrily, "of course you're going to make it, you'll get better and we'll celebrate," he declared.

"Just stop it Jason," Matt said his voice filled with defeat, "do you know what I was doing in that park when Ronson found me?" he asked, "I was lying on the grass, crying like a baby," he revealed.

Ellie suddenly burst out of the bathroom. Her hand blocking heavy sobbing noises.

"What just happened?" Jason asked.

"Ellie dashed out, she's upset," Matt responded.

"You think?"

"I was getting my stuff from Stankfoot," Matt spat out, "I was so sick I turned to him for help and Ronson's robot goons saw me," he stated, "I thought we got rid of them all but it seems some must've gotten away," he said, "whoever it was gave my human description to Ronson," he continued, "my parents work for him and I…I…" he started hyperventilating, "I'm just better off dead."

"Matt?" Jason asked, "please don't talk like that," he said, "how about we go free running tomorrow?" he suggested.

"I know you hate free running with me," Matt countered, "and I need to conserve my energy for hero duty anyway," he added.

"Um…how about a sleep over?" Jason tried again.

"I'm hanging up now," Matt said tiredly.

"Wait, wait, I won't stop you if you want to go," Jason said suddenly.

"What?" Matt asked surprised.

"If you're tired, it's ok," Jason said, "I'd rather have my friend for a while than to watch you fade away."

"Oh Jason," Matt said and burst into tears.

* * *

(Following day at School)

Cotilla walked happily to Matt's locker. She was excited about what they'd do later after school. She had chewed him out yesterday about returning late but she knew that she was glad to see him. She had tried to call him last night but he sent a text that he felt sick from something he ate at dinner. Still he added a sweet quote about love and wrote that he couldn't wait to see her.

"I feel so alive today," Cotilla declared totally elated.

But when she got there she saw Ellie.

"We need to talk," Ellie said and Cotilla noticed her eyes seemed a bit red behind her tinted glasses.

"Where's Matt?" Cotilla asked apprehensively.

"He didn't come to school today," Ellie said and Cotilla rolled her eyes and turned to leave, "wait, I need to talk to you," she said and Cotilla glared, "I know how I've been behaving but I had my reasons, I swear."

"Funny, I didn't see any good ones," Cotilla said sarcastically.

"Just come with me okay," Ellie said and steered a protesting Cotilla away from the crowd of students and into an empty classroom.

"Cotilla, my brother and I are mutants," Ellie revealed.

Cotilla burst out laughing. Then she saw the seriousness on Ellie's face. Seriousness mixed with fear.

"But you all look…human," Cotilla said, "mutants look…eww," she said and Ellie looked away, "not you and your brother though," she added quickly.

"Thanks," Ellie responded deadpan.

"Um," Cotilla said, "so what can you do?" she asked, "you can do stuff, right?"

Ellie sighed. She allowed her hair to pick up a chair and throw it in the air. It caught the chair before it could hit the ground.

"Excellente!" Cotilla cried excited, "your powers' kind of like that Elastika chick," she said, "but she's always saving people and you study all the time," she added.

Ellie kept a calm face but inside she was beyond relieved at Cotilla's incorrect deduction.

"Yeah," Ellie said with an uncomfortable laugh, "anyway about Matt…he's not doing so well."

"What, is his ability dangerous?" Cotilla asked concerned.

"No, it's not that," Ellie reassured her, "it's…I'm not sure if I should tell you this," she hesitated.

"Ellie tell me right now!" Cotilla exploded.

"Matt's sick, really sick," Ellie blurted out, "his mutation's killing him," she said, "I thought you deserved to know," she said as tears started to fall, "I'm only sorry I couldn't tell you sooner."

Cotilla was utterly devastated. She'd fallen for a boy and now he was going to die.

"I knew falling in love would lead to heartbreak," Cotilla said, "tell Matt I can't do this!" she cried and ran out.

"No Cotilla wait!" Ellie tried to stop her but Cotilla broke her grasp and fled.

Crap! Ellie thought, I did this without telling Matt. He'll never forgive me for this.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoy this update. Please read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 7

(Noon in Stankville)

"Slowdown," Matt said panting as Jason jumped over a hole in the roof, "free running's tiring me out."

Jason who had started to slide down a pole slowed down and waited. By the time Matt reached him he looked very green. "You ok man?"

"Cool as ice," Matt said, "the detox drug I took to get Stankfoot's drug out of my system seems to be doing its job."

_Yeah, making you sick all over again,_ Jason thought sadly.

"Jason," Matt said touching his shoulder, "thanks for agreeing to go free running with me on a school day. I know you don't want me missing school, but I needed this day. Just me and you."

Jason nodded. He knew Matt wanted to enjoy the time he had left. Jason still hoped to find a cure in time but he accepted that might not happen. If the worst came to be, at least Matt spent his time being happy. That mattered more than anything else.

Matt suddenly vomited. It was the fourth time and Jason learned not to press after the first one. Matt made it clear that it was a part of the detox. Stankfoot's drugs had infiltrated every organ, every pore; it would take a while to completely exit his system. It would also deter the nasty side effects he'd usually have for quitting cold turkey. Jason was impressed that Matt had created a drug to do that so quickly. But it also drove home the reality of how hard a cure must be to find.

"This side effect isn't so bad," Matt said brightly, "vomiting is the least stressful of the three potential side effects. I mean sudden fainting spells and piercing pains with double vision are much worse."

"I'll take your word for it," Jason said, "so what now? More free running in our human forms?" he asked.

"The detox drug gives me gas as Kewl Breeze," Matt reminded him, "remember earlier when we raced with Bug?"

Jason laughed. They had seen Bug a little over an hour ago and he wanted a race. But he refused to do it with them in their human forms. Both changed to their mutant form and the race was on. Unfortunately fifteen minutes in Kewl Breeze started farting. They smelled so bad Bug and Z-Strap sped off gagging. By the time they could turn back and not start choking, Matt was in his human form sniffling in a corner. Both apologized for running off and Jason soothed Matt by promising to continue free running in their human form. Now they had run so far with no more incidents.

"Ha, ha, hilarious," Matt said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Bug's face was priceless," Jason apologized.

"I'm taking a break, did you bring anything to eat?" Matt asked slipping off his backpack.

"Does it look like I did?" Jason countered.

"No unless you have an energy bar in your pocket."

"Who's being hilarious now?"

Matt grinned and threw Jason a sandwich. "I used a cookbook and I think I got it right."

Jason bit into it carefully. "Mmm, what's in this it's delicious. You sure you made it?"

"Well Ellie didn't make it," Matt said since Ellie couldn't pull off a good dish in cooking class at school much less alone at home.

"That's true, you got sodas?" Jason asked and Matt tossed two, "damn I'm starting to feel bad being empty handed."

"Don't worry about it I'm always the 'be prepared guy' in our group," Matt said simply, "I made you a spicy broiled chicken cheese sandwich with chilli peppers and onions in an orange tangy sauce," he announced.

Jason just looked at him. "You're acting strange."

Matt grinned. "Would you rather my tuna and mayonnaise sandwich?" he teased.

"No way!" Jason cried, "you white people and all that mayo on your sandwiches," he muttered and Matt laughed at him, "and tuna's for cats!" he added.

* * *

(Evening on Gram's Barge)

It was evening and Ellie sat on the barge staring at the river. "He will never forgive me Grams."

"Matt is a very sweet boy," Grams said, "he will understand why you did it. But his anger about its consequences, will take some time to disappear," she admitted, "but he has a kind heart."

"Yes she does," Ellie said, "have your associates been able to…?" she hoped.

"No, I'm sorry," Grams said, "Mother Goose wishes she and her group had found a cure by now," she said sadly, "Matt has to prepare for the chance that…"

"No!" Ellie screamed, "he's too young, it can't happen, it can't!"

"Is he unprepared or are you?" Grams asked frankly.

"Just forget it," Ellie said sharply and ran into Jason's room.

Later on Jason came in with two heaping plates of dinner. Ellie wiped her eyes and took a plate.

"You look terrible," Jason said honestly.

"Aren't boyfriends supposed to be better liars," Ellie teased.

Jason laughed and sat beside her. "Matt says it's ok, he asked Cotilla if she'll keep the mutation secret and she said yes."

"What bout their relationship?" Ellie hoped.

"Cotilla's saying it was just a fling and Matt's going a long with it," Jason said, "she's terrified Ellie, the boy she might love is dying."

Ellie ate less than half her dinner before losing her appetite completely. She felt so guilty. Matt and Cotilla made a sweet couple. Even if it didn't work. It wasn't right for her to have been the cause.

"Ellie," Jason said after cleaning his plate, "it might be the wrong time but…what about us?" he asked.

"You're not leaving me are you?" Ellie shrieked horrified.

"No no," Jason said quickly, "I mean, can you handle us being together with Matt's illness and everything else going on?" he asked, "is it too much for you?"

"Jason, sometimes I think me and you, us," Ellie started, "is all that is keeping us together," she said stroking his face, "how much do you love me Jason?"

"More than anything," Jason said leaning closer, "do you want me to close the door?"

"My hair can take care of that," Ellie said and her pink hair locked the door and shoved their plates under the bed, "see?" she asked and laughed.

"I'm glad I have a girlfriend just like me," Jason said laying her gently on the bed, "I have a condom in my pocket if…"

"Let's just make out first," Ellie said gently pulling him forward, "we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

Jason hungrily took her lips up to his and soon both were kissing each other wildly. Jason's hands became liquid metal and groped her in ways human hands never could. Ellie's hair forced his shirt off and her nails dug into his shoulders so deep it drew blood.

By the time the rest of their clothes came off Jason pulled out the condom. Then they both laughed mischievously as their lust filled minds got down to business.

* * *

(Nighttime at the Martin Residence)

Matt lay on the roof staring at the stars. It was a beautiful night like so many others. But this night was different. It was a night for the heart broken. A night for those like him. Being a mutant had finally hurt him in a way he didn't expect since finding out he was dying. Before Cotilla he had thought he'd have a romantic future with Caroline. The green skinned mutant with elf ears and a tail turned out to be a lesbian. She now secretly used her powers to heal at the local hospital.

Then he met Cotilla and actually believed love had found him. He knew Cotilla felt it too. He would've never expected anything would happen between them. Now it was over and he'd do anything for another chance.

"Cotilla," Matt whispered to the sky, "I'll always love you."

* * *

**I dedicate this chapter to ****Chihuahua rocks**** who left me great messages about this story. Also she helped inspire the Ellie/Jason love scene with all her love and excitement for the pairing. ****Justadreamer15**** and ****YoruichiKittyCat16**** reviewed the last chapter and I thank you both. I hope readers like the newest chapter and please read and review.**


	9. Chapter 8

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 8

(One Month Later)

Cotilla closed her locker. She turned to see Jason.

"You look good," Cotilla said coldly.

"Cotilla…"

"Did he tell you?" Cotilla asked straight forward, "that it's my decision?" she emphasized.

"Yes," Jason admitted, "but he's improving and there's a good chance he'll get…you know."

"A chance?" Cotilla hissed getting in his face, "I should open my heart to just a chance?" she snapped, "call me back when a chance equals a guarantee."

"Hi kids, having a lovers quarrel?"

Both turned to see Brett Ronson and several drones. Between them stood Matt.

_Oh Crap,_ Jason thought, _ok Jason play it cool, you can sneak out of school and follow them as Z-Strap._

"What's going on?" Jason asked carefully.

"Nothing," Brett Ronson said cheerily.

"Where are you taking Matt?" Cotilla demanded angrily.

"Cotilla, cool it," Jason whispered.

"Cool nothing, he's my boyfriend, let him go Mayor Bighead!" Cotilla shrieked and kicked aside half the drones, "come here," she ordered Matt and dragged him off before anyone could stop her.

"Heh, heh," Jason said when Brett turned in his direction, "what can I say, she's a feisty one," he said then dashed off.

Brett growled. "Come, we'll get him later."

Meanwhile Cotilla marched Matt to the nearest fire escape.

"What did he want?" Cotilla demanded, "he hates mutants," she said harshly, "do you have dealings with him?" she asked suspiciously.

"No," Matt said in a small voice, "my parents work for him," he tried to deflect her onslaught.

"Lucky them," Cotilla said sarcastically.

"Um, you called me your boyfriend," Matt said.

"Well, it…you can be," Cotilla said awkwardly.

Matt suddenly fell to his knees. "I love you Cotilla, I'm improving and I swear I'm doing my best to get better," he pleaded, "if I don't…I want to be with you either way. Please Cotilla, please."

Cotilla looked into Matt's blue eyes. "I missed you," she said tearfully.

"Me too," Matt said and hugged her, "I don't want us to be a part again."

"I can't lose you, I…I..." Cotilla stuttered.

"I love you," Matt said and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you really getting better?" Cotilla asked.

"Not cured, but I'm trying everyday," Matt told her.

"And you die if you don't find one in time," Cotilla said sadly.

"Yes," Matt admitted, "Ellie's devastated but Jason's trying to be ready. He even took me free running with him while I was pretty sick," he added.

"He's brave, letting you live all normal," Cotilla said, "so…what does the prodigal girlfriend get…or do?" she joked.

"You just stay cute," Matt said, "my beautiful senorita," he tried with a Spanish accent but Cotilla burst out laughing.

"You're so funny!"

"I was trying to be romantic," Matt pouted.

"Oh you are, you are," Cotilla said quickly.

Matt chuckled. "I'll work on it."

"We'll work on it," Cotilla corrected then kissed him deeply.

Matt pressed her against the wall and kissed her back.

* * *

(Noon in a different part of the City)

Elastika shouted and flung the last mutated rat out of sight. She was on a field trip with her cooking class. They had gone to a chocolate factory and were enjoying free samples. Unfortunately a new concoction that was unveiled starting attracting rodents. If that weren't bizarre enough suddenly two mutated rats jumped out a sewer drain. They were obviously contaminated by Zevo compound and the giant rats started demolishing everything in their path. During the ensuing chaos they made their way towards their target. The chocolate factory.

At first Elastika had a hard time fighting alone. But then Bug appeared and started to help along with a few of the Moloks he hung out with. Working together they were able to beat the beast and now everyone was safe once again.

"Damn mutants!" a lady shouted and threw a rock at Bug.

"Your welcome lady!" Bug shouted angrily stepping forward.

"He's going to rape me!" the lady screamed and ran away.

Spectators seeing the thirty year old business woman flee started looking at Bug and the others darkly.

"What!" Bug cried incredulously but Elastika grabbed him by the waist with her hair and pulled him away.

"Some people are idiots," Elastika tried to calm him when they were a good distance away.

Bug scoffed. "Don't have to tell me twice."

A molok rubbed against her then suddenly started making the sound of wedding bells.

Bug's mouth fell open while the other Moloks cheered.

"What's going on?" Elastika asked carefully as she moved away from the overly friendly creature.

"Someone knocked up the girl of my dreams that's what," Bug said throwing his hands in the air, "can't I catch a break?"

A mortified Elastika nearly fainted.

* * *

**Chihuahua rocks, YoruichiKittyCat16, and ****Justadreamer15, thank you for reviewing. Chihuahua rocks requested a 'pregos Elastika,' so CR, there you go. Please read and review. The next chapter will be Matt centered and the chapter after that Ellie/Jason centered.**


	10. Chapter 9

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 9

(Same day after School)

Kew Breeze burst into Ronson Tower. He froze Ronson's goons and headed for Mayor Ronson's office. He was done hiding. If Ronson was willing to blindside him as Matt at school. He's get Ronson where it hurts and do it as a mutant to sweeten the deal.

"Ronson! Show yourself!" Kewl Breeze shouted as he flew around freezing random objects and machinery.

As he neared Ronson's office there was a sudden crash. A steel door several feet thick blocked it. Then another door popped out behind Kewl Breeze, he was trapped. A screen came up and Ronson's face came up.

"Well, well," Ronson said, "to what do I owe the pleasure Kewl Breeze? Or should I say…"

"I know you're a mutant!" Kewl Breeze shouted, "I left a message for someone in case I didn't make it out," he said, "you'll be swarming in press soon enough, bad press," he said, "you'll never have a moment of peace and I'll make sure they catch you," he threatened.

"You're bluffing," Ronson snarled.

"Try me," Kewl Breeze snarled back.

Ronson sat back shocked. He didn't expect this from Kewl Breeze. Z-Strap maybe, definitely Z-Strap. But not Kewl Breeze. Yet here he was making threats. And there he was, Brett Ronson III, scared as hell.

"Fine," Ronson caved, "follow the path to my office," he said and a steel door lifted.

Kewl Breeze flew down the path until he came too a door at the end of the hallway. He opened it and saw Brett Ronson sitting behind his desk. The mayor had an angry scowl on his face and his robot goons stood on either side ready to attack.

"Close the door," Mayor Ronson said coldly.

"Will do," Kewl Breeze said cheerily and locked it, "now, what do we do abut each others'…predicaments?"

"Predicaments, eh?" Mayor Ronson asked darkly, "what do you want boy?"

"I want you to leave you-know-who alone," Kewl Breeze said firmly, "and that includes family and close friends," he added.

"Like Cotilla?" Mayor Ronson teased.

"Don't test me," Kewl Breeze said getting into his face.

"Get out of my face," Mayor Ronson said.

"No!" Kewl Breeze refused.

"Have you forgotten who else works in this building?"

Kewl Breeze stepped back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin," Mayor Ronson said smiling, "now, who else did you tell?"

"Another mutant, he won't tell if I reach home safely," Kewl Breeze responded.

"He better not," Mayor Ronson said seriously, "so, why else have you come to my office?" he asked brightly, "Kewl Breeze," he added as if it were the name of a disease.

"I'll keep your secret if you leave you-know-who and his friends and family alone," Kewl Breeze said formally, all bravado gone, "Zevo-3 not included, we'll beat you the old fashioned way."

Mayor Ronson laughed. "Fine, I look forward to that."

"Good day then," Kewl Breeze said and flew out, "well that could've gone better," he muttered.

* * *

(5pm at The Cinema)

Cotilla sat at the movies fuming. The movie was starting and Matt hadn't arrived yet. He had called earlier saying he'd be a few minutes late meeting her at the movies. That was half hour ago.

"Hi darling," Matt said as he slipped in beside her, "nachos extra cheese," he tempted a glaring Cotilla.

Cotilla's face brightened as she grabbed it. "I'm still mad."

"I know," Matt said kissing her on the cheek, "but I'm here now and I'll do my best to always be," he told her.

Cotilla's eyes brimmed with tears. She knew Matt was doing his best. It was mean of her to trifle over something this insignificant compared to the grand scheme of things.

"That's just fine," Cotilla said kissing him on the nose, "cutie."

Matt went bright red. Cotilla calling him that made him feel like the most handsome guy on earth. He loved her so much.

"You're not bad yourself," Matt said and laughed when Cotilla nudged him roughly.

* * *

**This story has six more chapters. Thank you for all your support and as a grand surprise to Jason/Ellie fans I'll be making a sequel centering around Ellie and her pregnancy. That story will be about twelve chapters and will start after this story is completed.**


	11. Chapter 10

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 10

(Earlier at 3:20pm in Jason bedroom)

"You're pregnant?" Jason screamed, "what am I going to do? I'm not prepared for a kid!"

"You!" Ellie exploded, "I'm the one who's carrying a baby, how dare you act as if you're the one to panic!" she blasted.

"Ellie, I'm going to be a dad," Jason said plopping down on his bed, "how can I not panic?" he countered.

"Well I have to go to a clinic for further tests," Ellie stated, "a molok sensing it was weird but the pregnancy test I took from the pharmacy tested positive," she said, "after I'm sure we'll have to decide what we'll do with this pregnancy," she added.

Jason sat up quickly. He didn't like the way Ellie said 'we'll have to decide what we'll do with this pregnancy.' He knew that females had the stronger deciding vote in pregnancies; after all they had to carry and give birth to the baby. And men haven't proven to be the most reliable gender in pregnancy scenarios where he came from. Worse in cases of male teens. However James could never imagine himself abandoning his girlfriend or anyone else he got pregnant.

"What are you saying?" Jason asked her.

"I have to tell my parents if the clinic results are the same," Ellie went on, "I have to make sure that Matt keeps his mouth shut at school, classes…"

"Ellie!" Jason broke her rambling, "what are you planning to do with our baby?" he asked her.

"Do…I…I don't know yet Jason, I'm just a teenager."

"Are you thinking about an abortion?" Jason asked outright.

"Well…it's not out of the question," Ellie said carefully.

Jason's face burned red with fury. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I forbid you from doing that."

"Excuse me?" Ellie demanded flabbergasted.

"Abortion's murder, a baby's an innocent life."

"One I had to find out about via molok," Ellie seethed, "second I'm a teenager in school, third I'm not ready for a baby and four this is my decision, you're not the boss of me."

"You're having our baby," Jason said walking up to her, "you will not kill it for a diploma and perfect attendance."

Ellie slapped Jason in the face. "Jason?" she squeaked.

"I'm going outside," Jason said coldly and ignored her please for him to stay.

Jason was sitting on a railing for the barge when his grandmother walked up. He drew his knees to his chin and refused to turn around. He was so mad at Ellie. How could she even consider killing their baby? School was important but not an absolute. Loads of people did well in life without a high school diploma. He was determined to be successful in his dreams no matter what. Ellie was too much into brains as far as he was concerned. So book conscious she didn't even consider life with their baby over achieving educational success.

"Jason," Grams said touching his shoulder, "you have to see it from her point of view," she tried to calm him, "Ellie is very bright, she believes education will get her what she wants in life," she stated, "and remember, she met you in school," she added.

"And school might now be what makes her kill our baby," Jason said bitterly.

"You're being selfish," Grams chided, "you expect Ellie to just drop everything if she's pregnant?" she demanded, "the girl has a life, a family, what about them?"

"Matt won't push an abortion," Jason muttered.

"What about her parents? They have bright kids for a reason," Grams pointed out, "their expectations are as high as their kids IQs," she added.

Jason groaned and buried his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" Jason asked, "if she has an abor…I can't imagine being with her anymore," he confessed.

"Well that's a decision…" Grams started.

"So, you're sulking about the baby huh?" Ellie asked surprising both of them, "do I ever come into this equation?"

Jason came off the railing and walked up to Ellie. Then he suddenly hugged her. "I love you, please keep the baby."

Ellie slowly hugged him back. At first she thought Jason was just being one of those egotistical 'spreading my seed' guys telling her not to have an abortion, that she must have a baby putting down education.

But now she could feel his deep emotions through this hug and his words. He really loved her. And he adored their baby. How could she wrong him for that.

"I want the baby too, sort of" Ellie admitted softly, "I just don't want to be one of those bitter women. Alone with a kid I hate because I felt raising him or her ruined my dreams," she added.

"You'll never be alone," Jason told her, "I'll work my hardest to help you take care of the baby," he promised, "I'll even watch the baby on overtime to help you make up for the classes you'll miss."

"Oh Jason," Ellie said getting teary eyed, "I love you so much and I'm glad to be having your baby," she declared, "even though I hoped it would be later in life," she added.

"Ahem," Grams said suddenly and both teens parted, "now that you've sorted that bit out let m make something clear," she said seriously, "you both have family that love you, so you're not alone times two."

Jason laughed and hugged his grandma. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet," Grams said, "you have to help Ellie tell her parents you knocked her up," she reminded him.

"Oh man," Jason said hitting himself over the head.

Ellie and Grams burst out laughing.

* * *

**Wow that was intense. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to read and review.**


	12. Chapter 11

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 11

(One Week Later)

Matt rubbed his temples. He didn't understand why he was feeling so tired all of a sudden. He leaned against his locker and tried to get his thoughts in order. Things with Cotilla were only getting better.

Tongues were already wagging that the fashionista of high school was dating an advanced nerdy thirteen year old student. More shocking to students was that Cotilla was showing him off. The last thing Matt needed was to come down with something that would either label him as even more weird or as 'germ boy.'

"Matt you're late for class!"

"What!" Matt cried and realized he was still at his locker, "eww," he said noticing drool on his folder.

"Eww nothing," Angel snapped, "we have a class presentation in five minutes," she snapped, "get your ass to class."

Matt just looked at the goth girl who was Ellie's other close friend besides Cotilla. He had hardly taken anything she had said. He recognized words like 'class', 'presentation,' and 'five minutes.'

"What about my ass?" Matt asked groggily.

"Are you on drugs?" Angel demanded, "forget it, just follow me," she said dragging him along.

"Are you the goth princess?" Matt asked tiredly.

Angel groaned and continued to drag the deluded blonde genius to class.

* * *

Mrs. Martin walked into the major local pharmacy. She needed to stock up on aspirin and tampons.

"I noticed that Ellie hasn't used her stock yet," Mrs. Martin mused, "but athletes often have irregular periods," she reminded herself and went hunting for her favourite brand of tampons.

She stopped upon seeing a poster about safe sex.

"Thank god I don't have to worry about my kids," Mrs. Martin said, "Ellie's smart and Matt…I'm just surprised that he has a girlfriend at all."

She soon reached the pharmacist with her tampons in tow and a prescription for the strongest of the three brands of aspirin she was buying.

"It has to be wrong," a blonde teenager raged in front of Mrs. Martin, "my life's over, it must be wrong."

"Darling calm down," the pharmacist said.

"I need to be pregnant now!" the teen slammed her hand on the counter.

Mrs. Martin was surprised. Usually girls freaked out because they were pregnant not the opposite.

"Can I help you?" Mrs. Martin offered.

"Not unless you have a time machine," the teen spat and stormed off.

"Nice Personality," Mrs. Martin said.

"Girls who'd do anything to keep a boyfriend," the pharmacist said simply.

"You mean…she faked her pregnancy?"

"Don't be surprised," the pharmacist said, "girls are doing it everywhere these days," she said taking the prescription.

"Not my daughter," Mrs. Martin declared, "she's smart and full of common sense."

"All parents say that," the pharmacist chuckled.

* * *

Ellie sat behind the clinic crying. The results were positive for a pregnancy. She had no idea how she was going to deal with this upheaval that was her life.

"This is so unfair!" Ellie shouted, "I'm the good girl, this is only supposed to happen to the bad girls and the careless."

"And shouting at the world is being careful?" a voice asked.

Ellie looked to see Bug hanging off a rail.

"Bug off," Ellie muttered.

"Ha, ha, real clever," Bug said and jumped down, "so the results must've matched Doe's senses," he noted.

"Doe?"

"The molok who sensed your pregnancy," Bug said.

"Oh him," Ellie said dryly, "tell him thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Hey," Bug snapped, "it's not his fault you didn't protect yourself," he blasted.

"Asume much, I did," Ellie spat.

"Oh, heh, awkward," Bug said honestly.

"I'm having a baby Bug," Ellie said softly, "I'm too young," she said hiding her face between her knees.

"Well if Jason's not helping I'll step in."

"With what, green boy?"

Bug frowned. "And the sudden mutant hate is because?"

Ellie sighed, "I'm sorry Bug, I just need time to think."

"Ok, feel free to take all the time you need," Bug said and left.

Ellie hung her head. She had snuck off for the results without Jason and now she chased off the only other guy-besides her brother- who had genuine feelings for her and knew her mutant secret.

"Today sucks," Ellie muttered and walked home.

* * *

**Let me know your thoughts in your reviews. The next chapter is Matt centered and dun dun dun…Stankfoot's back.**


	13. Chapter 12

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 12

(Another week later in Stankvile)

"What do you mean I was stupid?" Matt demanded, "I had to detox myself so I wouldn't be dependent on your drugs anymore!"

"But you didn't ask about the side effects of a self detox," Stankfoot countered, "now you're here whining about feeling fatigued and falling asleep all the time."

Matt glared at Stankfoot. He was working triple hard to find a cure but for the past two weeks he'd been too tired to even stay up in class or walk through hallways without randomly snoring. Worse after completely detoxing himself off Stankfoot's drugs his old ailments came back but worse. Instead of just a lot of pains and vomiting, he now also experienced painful muscle spasms and twitches along with severe cramps. He created a drug to help his bowels that also got affected badly but it only worked for number two. He had to get a urostomy bag attached to his abdomen to collect urine because he had suddenly began to pee himself randomly and he was also worried about the urine being dark no matter how much he drank. He had to inject himself with another drug behind the ears to stop debilitating migraines. One came on so bad the moment it hit him that one day he fell down on the sidewalk. Unable to get up for nearly twenty minutes and no one even stopped to help. They just walked around him and hurried off.

"So what do I do?" Matt asked panicked, "dying is bad enough, this stuff is torture."

"Well it's your own fault," Dark Materia blasted, "you just cut off contact ith us like we are nothing," she fumed, "now you're mad you couldn't get better on your own," she huffed.

"I thought you hated me," Matt pointed out.

"Doesn't mean you shouldn't show us some respect," Dark Materia snapped, "especially me!"

"Oh, heh, sorry," Matt said awkwardly.

"Ugh, children," Dark Materia said in disgust and floated off.

"Such a dear, isn't she?" Stakfoot asked dreamily.

"A real peach," Matt said dryly.

Stankfoot chuckled. Young ones always thought love had to be perfect. Dark Materia was his no matter how much she resisted. He also had Matt to deal with. The boy created quite a pickle and he would have to fix it. That of course would be the fun part. For Stankfoot anyway.

"We have to get you back on the drug," Stankfoot said, "don't worry I recently found a way to bypass the side effects, especially those involving temper," he told Matt, "right after I'll put you on a regimen to save your life. But only because you're so far gone now you couldn't turn to Kewl Breeze the moment you started even if you wanted to."

"Can't?" Matt asked warily.

"Not at all," Stankfoot emphasized, "you decide, live as a human or die as a hero."

Matt got up and started pacing. He loved being Kewl Breeze, a superhero. Then he remembered Ellie, how she cried and Jason who'd promised to make his remaining days enjoyable. He had to do it for them. Then he recalled his parents. No way could they live down the death of their only son.

"Ok," Matt agreed, "when do I start?"

"Now would've been a good idea," Stankfoot said, "find a corner, remove all your clothes and put on this…thing," he said throwing Matt a dirty hospital gown.

"No way! This is filthy!" Matt cried pinching his nose, "I'd rather be examined in my underwear."

"Well do as you wish but it's best not to be in your regular clothes," Stankfoot said, "you'll get sick, you don't want to be in your current clothes," he said firmly.

"How do I know this isn't a trick or some bizarre experiment?"

"Then don't do it, no big deal to me."

Blacktop suddenly whimpered. He walked up and stroked Matt's hair. A surprised Matt smiled and stroked his arm.

"I'm nervous," Matt said honestly, "scared."

Blacktop nodded and gave him a hug.

"Traitor," Stankfoot accused and Blacktop growled so loud Stankfoot flew across the room, "ok, I'll just set everything up," he said with a groan.

Matt giggled and Blacktop laughed with him.

Fifteen minutes later Matt was in an old blue shirt that Dark Materia found. It was musty smelling but not stinky. Matt kept on his white boxers. He stood in a huge clear cylinder connected to machines and allowed Stankfoot to attach tubes and a breathing mask. He winced as needles went into his arms, legs and three in his abdomen. He looked at the tunes attached to them with foreboding. He was taking a huge risk trusting Stankfoot. Then he saw Dark Materia coming over with a syringe.

"Just a precaution," Stankfoot dismissed the fear in Matt's eyes, "now the tube will be filled with a potent liquid version of the drug to get you on it again," he stated, "the tubes will deliver the concoction that will drive down the mutation that's killing you. Please note, it takes three hours, is very painful and you need to do it once a week for six months. Oh and they're a few side effects, no biggie," he concluded and sealed the tube before Matt could protest.

Matt beat against the glass angrily as it filled with a green liquid. His words were muffled by the mask covering his nose and mouth. He tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. His eyes shrunk to slits as Stankfoot grinned evilly and playfully waved at Matt.

Suddenly Matt felt indescribable pain. He looked to see liquid coming in through the tubes. He tried to pull them out but suddenly felt sleepy. He realized that it had to be the mask. He looked at Stankfoot groggily and saw the scientists' maniacal grin.

"Just imagine a candy forest," Stankfoot mouthed slowly and laughed.

The pain came back a thousand fold. He peed for only a moment but even that hurt. His skin burned and he felt as if his body was being invaded by liquid fire. He kicked and screamed but the pain seemed to go on forever. His bowels were turned upside down and he wanted to vomit so badly but he could only gag. Eventually he just slid to the bottom and cried. The only movements being spasms from the pain. When the time was up Stankfoot pressed a red button and the green liquid drained away. Soon the cylinder opened and slid into the floor.

Matt whimpered as Stankfoot removed the mask. He ached all over and his skin was red as a tomato. He felt a sharp pain in his bowels and jerked.

"I ordered Dark Materia to give you something to keep you from vomiting or defecating," Stankfoot explained, "you'll be completely cured at the end of the treatment, unless you die," he added, "those are the breaks."

Blackfoot moved forward and helped remove all the tubes. Then Matt was transferred to a cot and covered with a blanket.

"You're on the highway to recovery boy," Stankfoot declared, "I'll give you a few minutes before I give you the bodily fluid removal tablet," he said and walked off to make a new calculations.

Matt sniffled. He was going to be a regular teenager again. No worries about dying or fighting crime.

"No more Kewl Breeze," Matt said softly and immediately burst into tears.

* * *

**Tell me what you think in your reviews. I have a special surprise readers! The next update won't be a chapter but a special preview of the sequel. Coming soon!**


	14. Preview to Love and Insanity

_**Preview to Love and Insanity**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

**Queen Datsuh cordially invites you to...**

Ellie held unto the nearest counter. An earthquake and contractions at the same time was insane. Her hair grabbed the cabinets when the earthquake got worse.

Her belly felt as if she was carrying a truck driven by an angry drunk driver.

"Not that my driving is the best," Ellie confessed hissing from another contraction.

* * *

**A preview of 'Love and Insanity' sequel to 'The Way we are'**

Jason ran into the Martin home and up the stairs. He skidded to a stop outside Ellie's bedroom and knocked.

"Who is it?" Ellie asked tiredly.

"Jason, can I come in?" he panted.

"Yeah man, the door's unlocked," Matt said from inside.

A surprised Jason opened the door. Ellie was lying back on the bed. She was three months along and her belly was starting to show. Matt waved from a nearby chair.

"What happened, I heard you fell at school," Jason said sitting at the bed's edge.

"I didn't see the wet sign and tripped in the hall way," Ellie told him.

"I asked why she didn't use her powers," Matt spoke up, "but she was all like 'what about cameras' and freaking out on me...scary."

"I didn't freak out!" Ellie shouted and Jason fell off the bed, "sorry," she apologized.

"Told you," Matt said simply ad she glared at him, "ok, ok," he backed off.

* * *

**Prepare for Romance**

Ellie leaned against Jason as they danced on the barge. The Martins (parents) sat on deck chairs watching like hawks. But both teens accepted that as a consequence of a pregnant teenage daughter.

"At least Grams is smiling," Jason said and both laughed.

Ellie drew him closer. "Are you sure you're ok with this Jason?" she questioned, "this is your last year of school. Do you really want to be saddled down with a pregnant girlfriend?"

Jason answered with a deep kiss. "It's a privilidge."

Ellie blushed and moved closer to Jason.

"Proximity alert..." Mr. Martin started but Grama hit him over the head.

"She's already pregnant, let it go," Grams chided.

Mrs. Martin just sighed and continued watching. "I guess she's right."

* * *

**Riveting Drama**

"I'm with Jason Bug!"

"But I can take care of you," Bug insisted, "plus he's off with Laura while you're waiting to take an ultrasound. I know my only choice would be by your side," he added.

Ellie looked away. She knew Jason would be furious. But he was off fighting crime with Laura. Not here with her.

"Ok," Ellie agreed, "but as a friend Bug," she added firmly.

"All right," Bug cheered, "good thing about the new mutant laws huh?" he said since he wouldn't be in a hospital otherwise.

* * *

**Annoying Little Brothers**

"Ellie can I touch your belly?" Matt asked excitedly as they ate breakfast.

"For what? The baby's not doing anything," Ellie protested.

"Just let him, it's cute," Mr. Martin said drinking coffee.

Ellie groaned and let Matt touch it.

Matt ran his hand along her growing belly.

"Damn, you're getting even fatter," Matt observed.

"DAD!" Ellie shrieked.

* * *

**The Villain**

Ronson walked into his newest base of operations.

"The world is changing, I have to fix that."

* * *

**Hard Choices**

Stankfoot laughed as Matt stood panting in front of him. "You realize the risks boy?"

"I'll do anything to save my sister," Matt declared.

"Aw, yes, Ronson has special plans for her," Stankfoot said slyly.

"So will you do it?" Matt pressed.

"Matt don't," Cotilla begged as tears streamed down her face.

"She's my sister, and your best friend," Matt turned to her, "I have to do this."

"But getting your powers back for a short period period will.."

"I know," Matt agreed, "but Z-Strap's stuck defending the city...I have no choice."

* * *

**The Action**

Jason punched another of Ronson's robotic drones.

It was funny, he almost missed the old days when Ronson was mayor.

"Almost," Jason added as more drones and monsters poured in.

* * *

**The Labour?**

**Wait Seriously! !**

**S!**

"Make it stop!" Ellie screamed pulling at restraints as she lay on a hospital bed in a secret lab.

"I'd advise you to push," Ronson said coldly.

"I won't let you have my baby," Ellie refused as another contraction hit and she screamed, "let me go!"

"We gave her a higher dose of medicine to induce labour," one of Ronson's medical staff said, "but her mutation and..her will power surprisingly is fighting it off," he told his boss.

Ronson fumed, then he went stone cold. "Cut her open."

"But a C-Section will kill her in this state!"

"Did I ever say I wanted the mother?" Ronson asked coldly.

* * *

**SO TUNE IN**

**EARLY JULY**

**FOR THE PREMIER AND POST**

**OF**

**LOVE AND INSANTY**

**SEQUEL TO THE MUCH PRAISED**

_**AND QUITE CONSISTENTLY REVIEWED**_

**THE WAY WE ARE**

* * *

A panel falls and Matt walks out.

"How many days?" Matt asked.

Queen Datsuh groans.

* * *

**Hope the preview was fun. I wanted to do it like a movie preview. Please tell me what you think of it. I appreciate all your reviews and support.**


	15. Chapter 13

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 13

(Three days Later in the Evening)

Jason knocked on the door to the Martin Residence. Tonight was the night. Mr. and Mrs. Martin were going to be told that their perfect daughter had gotten knocked up by her older skater boyfriend. The only thing that could make this worse was if Ellie's parents were the type to throw the race card. From what he knew of them, he was thankful they weren't.

He wore an outfit his grandma had taken him out to buy yesterday. He had on a brown jacket, blue shirt that actually had buttons on the front, navy blue pants and brown shoes. The clothes felt strange but they matched a special dinner at the Martin house. Except he knew this would end in disaster.

"Hello Jason," Mr. Martin said enthusiastically after opening the door, "Ellie's practically been on pins and needles."

"I bet she has," Jason said stepping in, "Matt? I thought you and Cotilla had plans tonight?" he asked the teen slumped on the couch.

"You're telling me," Matt said, "one moment we're practically ready to leave and the next Cotilla dashes into Ellie's room," he said incredulously, "then I get a text saying we're staying here to get to know my parents better. I spent good money for where we're going and they won't give me a refund, not even dad could convince them," he frowned.

Matt wore a black leather jacket, white t-shirt and blue pants with black shoes. Jason couldn't make a guess where he was going or since when Matt dressed like that.

Then Jason put two and two together about Cotilla staying behind.

_She wouldn't, Ellie must be crazy,_ Jason thought.

"Oh hi Jason, Ellie will be the bees knees when she realizes you're here," Mrs. Martin declared as she came in from the kitchen, "Ellie, Jason's here!" she shouted.

Jason had to deal with the ringing in his ears as he waited on the couch with Matt.

Minutes later Ellie came down. She wore a yellow blouse, a green navy jacket, same coloured knee length skirt and yellow sandals. Her hair was in a fancy French braid and her face was made up with pink glitter eye shadow and strawberry lip gloss.

Behind her was a serious faced Cotilla. She wore skin tone make up and red lipstick on her face. Her hair fell in huge curls tonight. She had on a white tube top, a pleated black skirt which barely covered her butt and black pumps. She also had on red nail polish.

"Hey Cotilla, Jason's here," Matt said happily.

"Yay," Cotilla said coldly looking in the opposite direction.

_She definitely told Cotilla,_ Jason seethed, _how could she when we promised to tell her parents first and together?_

Ellie smiled weakly at Jason, her eyes begged for forgiveness. Jason just turned around. He was still mad at her for not taking him to the clinic for the results, now this. Worse he found out she'd ditched him from Bug.

"Is something wrong?" Mrs. Martin asked.

"No, let's get to dinner," Jason said deadpan and went into the kitchen.

"He has some nerve," Cotilla muttered.

"Nerve of what?" Matt asked confused.

"Just come Matt, thanks a lot Cotilla," Ellie said.

"Hey I said I'd go after you told me what you were hiding only so I'd find out," Cotilla said frankly, "I'm not making any apologies," she declared.

"You lied to our daughter?" Mr. Martin asked and his wife frowned, "that's not approve of in our house Cotilla."

"Yeah," Matt resonated his eyes full of disapproval.

"Like you don't have secrets," Cotilla muttered then covered her mouth, "I mean if you led another lifestyle," she added quickly.

Ellie could only look at her best friend in horror while Matt seemed to change colour.

"You're a strange one," Mrs. Martin said carefully while Mr. Martin just sighed.

"That's one way to put it," Matt said darkly and stormed off.

"Matt wait!" Cotiila cried and chased after him.

"I think we should give them a minute," Mr. Martin said carefully and both adults waited five minutes for any grievances to cool down.

When they stepped into the kitchen it was obvious that the romantic night was ruined. Jason was sitting in his seat scowling and refusing to even look at a pleading Ellie.

Matt was red faced and standing by the sink. Cotilla was sitting beside Ellie and looked on the verge of tears. The generous spread of food was being completely ignored.

"Um, is everything ok?" Mr. Martin asked.

"Obviously not, don't ask stupid questions," Mrs. Martin snapped, "come on kids, smile….do something."

"For what?" Jason asked, "obviously things like promises and honestly doesn't matter to some people."

"Lay off her," Cotilla spat, "she told me because I'm her best friend," she said.

"What about my friends? I kept up my end," Jason blasted.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Ellie asked feeling even worse.

"No," Jason said and it was obvious he was upset.

"Tell about what?" Matt asked but he suddenly gagged and vomited in the sink, "I'm ok," he said as his mother rushed over.

"Ok," Mr. Martin said sharply, "my wife cooked a wonderful dinner and we took tie out to get to know our kids' romantic partners," he said seriously, "Now I want to know what's going on here.

Jason turned to Mr. Martin. "Sir, Ellie's pregnant."

"What?" Matt sputtered as Mrs. Martin let out a cry of despair.

Mr. Martin shut his eyes. "Tell me everything."

* * *

**You'll see more next chapter. Please read and review. Ha, ha, a cliffy. Well, sort of.**


	16. Chapter 14

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 14

(Continuing from Last Chapter)

"We had sex one night," Jason recounted, "I used protection, we thought everything would be okay."

"Once, hmm," Mrs. Martin said with a giggle.

"Let him finish honey," Mr. Martin shushed her.

Ellie looked at her father in despair. Her mother had freaked out at first about teen mothers and school dropouts. She however calmed greatly when Ellie promised her she'd never drop out or lose sight of herself. But her father had gone from happy-go-lucky to stone cold. Matt just sat there gawking at her.

"Stop that, I'm not an alien," Ellie snapped at Matt.

"Leave your brother alone," Mr. Martin said, "if my sister went from scholar to impregnated teenager I'd be staring at her too," he stated.

Matt cringed as Ellie sank in her chair.

"Harsh," Cotilla whispered.

"A month or so later, Ellie had concerns," Jason recalled, "she went to a clinic and the results confirmed her fears."

"She?" Mrs. Martin asked, "didn't Jason go with you dear?" she asked her daughter.

"She was being independent," Cotilla tried to cover for her.

"She broke her promise," Jason spoke the truth, "and she also told Cotilla about her pregnancy after being me to wait until her parents knew first. We both agreed not to tell anyone else before that, not even Matt," he stated, "only Grams knew before today but she's like my mom," he added.

"Who cares if she told me?" Cotilla snapped, "it's not like you're carrying the baby," she accused.

"Hold the phone young lady," Mrs. Martin said, "if Jason is in the picture it will be on equal footing, either they both take care of each other or this relationship will fall apart," she said firmly.

"I've heard enough," Mr. Martin said seriously, "now I'm just going to say this once," he stated, "I'm disappointed but I'm not one of those parents who screams you, throws you out or put you up somewhere and forces you to give up the baby," he listed and Ellie's eyes widened in fright at those options.

"Are you ok with Ellie keeping the baby?" Jason asked.

"Does she want to?" Mr. Martin asked and Ellie nodded, "thank God, I hate abortions," he said and his wife nudged him hard, "not that I object to a woman's right to choose," he added quickly.

"It's alright Dad, I want to keep the baby," Ellie told him.

"I can't wait to find out if it's a he or she," Matt said bouncing.

"Whoah there cowboy," Cotilla cut him off, "one thing at a time," she said, "so Mr. and Mrs. Martin, what's the damage she asked causing both Ellie and Jason to groan.

"Oh yes," Mrs. Martin said, "what's your punishment Jason?" she asked suddenly.

_Punishment?_ Jason thought, _Grams thinks the process of taking care of Ellie and the baby is punishment enough. The only kind of punishment I'll really get is if I dare try to ditch my pregnant girlfriend._

"Pu…wha…oh…um, I have to…uh…take full responsibility," Jason stuttered, "guess Grams thought I couldn't get into more trouble than this," he added trying to keep a straight face.

"I guess his grandmother is still in shock," Mrs. Martin assumed with a shrug.

_If only my parents were like that, _Ellie groaned internally.

"For disobeying us and having underage sex," Mrs. Martin said formally, "you have to come straight home after all school activities," he started, "nothing outside school except for special occasions and events that we say is okay," he continued, "and you're grounded at home for every following Saturday until you give birth, you can't even go for weekend gymnastic training if they assign any."

"What…but that's school related." Ellie protested.

"And that baby's life related," Mr. Martin said simply, "you have to face the consequences for careless behaviour," he told her, "I'm certain Jason's grandmother has a whole list of punishments lined up when she's ready."

"Not likely," Matt laughed, "what?" he asked when eyes turned on him.

"Well…even so Ellie," Mrs. Martin spoke up, "you're in our house and you broke our rules," she added.

"Um dad," Matt said softly, "I have a secret too," he revealed, "can I talk to you after dinner?" he asked.

"What are you doing?" Ellie demanded as Cotilla and Jason looked at Matt like he'd lost his mind.

"Sure so…" Mr. Martin started.

"Did you get that girl pregnant?" Mrs. Martin asked horrified, "I mean Cotilla, the precious little darling," she said instead, "tell me she's not pregnant!" she cried grabbing Matt by the collar.

"Hmoh," Cotilla said crossing her arm over her chest.

"No mom she's not pregnant," Matt said, "not by me."

"Hey!" Cotilla cried while Ellie and Jason couldn't help but laugh.

"What, I'm a virgin," Matt said simply.

"Thank GOD," Mrs. Martin declared and hugged him tight, "promise me to not have kids until after college."

"College? I'm going to Harvard," Matt said offended, "and kids aren't even on my radar, I'm getting married first and that won't happen until I have my masters, maybe even after my Phd," he told his mom.

"Who are you marrying, a secret twin?" Cotilla said incredulously.

Mrs. Martin launched from her seat and into Cotilla's face. "Don't you dare patronize my son you Jezebel. I see that skirt you're wearing."

A pale faced Cotilla grabbed the edge of the table.

"Mom you're scaring her," Matt whined.

Mrs. Martin backed off but she still watched Cotilla suspiciously.

"So, can we eat?" Jason asked carefully.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you young man," Mr. Martin said, "you and I are going to have a long talk after this dinner," he said, "especially about when you can see Ellie and how you'll fulfil your half of responsibilities," he added.

Ellie hid her face in embarrassment.

"Yes sir," Jason agreed just glad not to have been thrown out the house, "thank you for listening."

"Trust me young man, the real talk starts after you leave," Mrs. Martin said seriously giving Ellie a hard look, "you will handle this pregnancy along with all your other responsibilities Ellie," she said firmly, "no shirking unless you're in labour."

"Yes Mom," Ellie said not daring to argue since she expected worse in some ways.

"Let's eat," Matt declared and reached for a drum stick.

* * *

**How was it? Did you enjoy this chapter? Let me know in your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 15

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 15

(The Following Day at the Martin Residence)

Matt walked into the bathroom. So far his own tests proved his mutation had been driven down to almost non-existent. Stankfoot had told him that it wasn't completely eradicated yet because the virus itself took an extended period of time to be driven out of his body. But the ongoing treatments had forced it back enough that it was no longer killing him. However Matt had to complete the full amount of time needed to make it permanent.

He went to a mirror and lifted his shirt. He lost ten to fifteen pounds per treatment. He could see his ribs starting to show even more. He was trying to eat more but it was daunting.

"How am I supposed to keep this new secret?" Matt asked himself, "I'm feel ill much less but now I have new side effects and I feel like absolute crap after these so called 'treatments' and my skin burns for days," he said, "not to mention the terrible experience of hot vomit and well…the stuff below too that comes out after each of his treatments."

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"I'm in here," Matt called.

"It's me Matt, let me in."

Matt sighed and pulled down his shirt. He opened the door and Ellie walked in.

"Hey," Matt said with a smile, "what's up?"

"How are your sessions with Stankfoot going?"

Matt looked away. "Can we talk about something else?"

Ellie sighed. She knew Stankfoot's treatment was hurting her brother. She had seen him rubbing all sorts of creams and ointments on his skin. Worse once when fell recently; he suddenly started bleeding through his shorts. She knew that fall couldn't leave cuts much less ones that bad.

"I got you something for your skin," Ellie said holding up a brown package, "it's from Grams, she said your skin might be brittle right now because…you know."

"Thank you," Matt said taking the package, "so how are things with you and Jason?" he asked.

"Tough, he's still mad I told Cotilla," Ellie admitted.

"Well you did break a promise," Matt said, "and Cotilla's still upset about mom's reaction at the chance of her being pregnant. She says my mom's prejudiced against her heritage," he said rolling his eyes.

"Cotilla wouldn't know the meaning of heritage if it wore a nametag," Ellie dismissed.

"But seriously Ellie," Matt said setting down the package, "what are you going to do about this pregnancy?" he asked honestly, "are you really ready for a baby?"

"No," Ellie sighed, "but besides keeping it, my only other options are adoption or abortion," she told him.

"Well I'd never say adoption in front of Jason," Matt responded, "but you have to decide for yourself," he said, "and I'm definitely not up for abortion," he said and Ellie shivered.

"You'd understand if I decided to do adoption," Ellie asked, "I thought you were excited about being an uncle," she said.

"Yeah but you come first," Matt smiled.

Ellie kissed him on the forehead. He was a dufus brother but could be such a sweetheart sometimes."

"Shucks, don't do that," Matt blushed.

Suddenly his stomach growled.

"Um, would you like a sandwich?" Ellie asked carefully.

"Three?" Matt requested humbly.

"Why so many?" Ellie asked incredulously.

Matt nervously showed his ribs.

"What the hell!" Ellie shrieked.

"Shh," Matt said covering her mouth, "I lose weight per treatment, the level of…well every time that liquid goes inside me it attacks fatty tissue as well as the mutation," he revealed.

Ellie slapped her hand over her face. She couldn't believe this was happening. Why couldn't things just get easier?

"I'm sorry," Matt said in a tearful voice, "If I could've found a cure on my own, none of this would be happening."

"What?" Ellie asked then noticed Matt was about to cry, "wait…no you're…let's go out to eat, my treat," she tried to cheer him up.

"My back hurts," Matt said, "I'll just use some of Gram's cream and go lie down," he said looking away.

"Oh," Ellie said knowing she was being rebuffed, "I'll bring you some sandwiches," she said and left.

Matt sighed and took out his cell.

_Ellie and Jason are too loaded down with problems,_ Matt decided, _I have to talk to someone else._

"Hello," Matt said when he got an answer, "we need to talk."

* * *

**Who is Matt talking to? You have to wait until the next chapter. Please read and review. The sequel Love and Insanity will debut between July 7-10.**


	18. Chapter 16

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 16

(Continuing from Last Chapter)

(Same Day in the Afternoon)

"So talk."

Matt sat beside his companion and bit into a burger. He had left a note for Ellie and slipped out.

"I kept my promise and didn't tell the others I tracked you down weeks after you left New Eden City," Matt said, "but I'm glad you sent me a text last night that you got emancipated and were spending some time here again," he added.

"Thanks not telling anyone," Laura said flipping back her blonde hair, "after my parents and I helped Ronson to go after Zevo 3…"

"It's okay Laura, we've long forgiven that," Matt told her.

"What about Ellie?" Laura asked skeptically.

"Well…there's been some interesting developments."

"Like what?" Laura asked suddenly very interested.

"Wait, we're here to talk about me," Matt protested.

_And Ellie would murder me if I blabbed about her personal problems,_ Matt thought.

"Spill it!" Laura ordered.

_Any dirt on miss goody two shoes is too good not to hear,_ Laura thought.

"Ellie's…with Jason," Matt tried.

"Shocking," Ellie said sarcastically.

"I'm with Cotilla," Matt added hoping to change the subject.

"Yeah right," Laura snorted.

Matt grinned and showed her pictures of them together on his phone.

"Holy crap," Laura said grabbing it, "the world's coming to an end," she concluded.

"Ha, ha," Matt said sarcastically, "anyway, what do you think I should do with my depowered self?"

"Bee a teenager," Laura shrugged.

"What if I want to be more than that?" Matt asked.

"A side kick?" Laura suggested awkwardly.

"I should've just stayed home," Matt sighed.

"Hey I'm trying," Laura insisted, "anyway, how's the treatment and congrats on no longer dying," she added.

Matt blushed. "Thanks. The treatments are brutal, but I want to live."

"Doesn't everyone?" Laura said and both laughed, "so…what's the deal with Ellie?"

"I don't know if…"

"Come on, you know I can keep a secret."

Matt pondered then leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"Whoah," Laura said leaning back, "wouldn't expect that."

"Yeah," Matt agreed.

_Great,_ Laura despaired; _now she has him in her clutches completely._

* * *

(Meanwhile at Ronson Tower)

Mayor Ronson sat back in his chair. Things had taken a rather irksome turn. He was intent on keeping control of New Eden City, his city. And he was going to carry out his plans of eradicating every mutant in sight.

"The President of the United States is planning on passing pro mutant laws," Ronson said darkly, "this could ruin everything I've worked towards making my city mutant free."

Just then a robotic drone ran in.

"What do you want?" Ronson snapped.

"Someone has broken into the lab," the drone reported, "whoever this person is, he took some things sir."

"What things?" Ronson demanded.

"A few samples, video footage, files, a computer drive and strangely a few chairs," the drone listed, "it was rather sloppy, we doubt this intruder knew exactly what he wanted," he stated.

"Like that matters! Find him!" Ronson roared.

"Yes sir," the drone said and left.

"I'm surrounded by idiots!" Ronson raged slamming his hands at his desk.

But he was stomped as to who exactly broke into his lab. He doubted it was Stankfoot, the scientist flaunted his attacks. He satisfied Kewl Breeze and his alter ego had his parents to worry about.

Ronson shook as he struggled to keep himself from changing into his mutant form.

"I will not allow mutants to move freely in my city," Ronson declared, "I'll see it burn first!"

* * *

**They're two chapters left. Thank you for all your reviews.**

**Sorry about just updating on Sunday (July 3, 2001). But I had computer and internet trouble on Friday and Saturday after updating 'A Living Nightmare' a certain !# slammed the laptop at my fingers and knocked out the internet. I tried but couldn't get the document uploading page to come back up because the internet wouldn't get back to full function. My sequel will still be up in time. Thank you for your patience.**


	19. Chapter 17

The way we are

Disclaimer: I don't own Zevo-3

Chapter 17

(Continuing from Last Chapter)

(Nighttime)

Cotilla laughed as Matt took a pie in the face. They were at the visiting Marcos County Fair. It was a cool crisp night and everyone there seemed to be having fun.

"Mm lemon," Matt said licking his lips.

Cotilla giggled and wiped his face with a rag the clown gave her.

"I'm having so much fun," Cotilla declared, "thanks for inviting me."

"Who else would I invite on my county fair date?" Matt asked with a grin.

Cotilla nudged playfully and both walked around holding hands.

"So how's Ellie?" Cotilla asked.

"Ok," Matt said, "she's getting used to being home a lot more," he added.

"I think your parents need to give her a break," Cotilla said, "it's the twenty-first century!"

"What does that have to do with teenage pregnancy?"

"Um, nothing," Cotilla said quickly, "ok we're going on the rides next right?" she asked.

"I want to go on one that makes me hurl," Matt said excitedly.

"How romantic," Cotilla said sarcastically, "oh look 'The Boat of Love.'"

"Lame!" Matt cried, "unless you like it," he added when Cotilla glared.

"Let's go darling," Cotilla said excitedly.

Matt groaned and allowed her to drag him there. They waited in line and were soon on a sawn boat with a heart as the seat.

"I love you," Cotilla said leaning in close.

Soon both were making out. Not paying any attention to the lame attractions inside the 'cave' the ride went through. When the ride exited both were busy fixing their clothes and hair. A few other riders cheered for the free show.

"Had fun huh?" the operator teased.

"Mind your own business old man," Cotilla said red faced.

"Still want to go on romantic rides?" Matt teased, "ow," he said when she hit him.

"That's for upsetting your girlfriend," Cotilla said and jumped out.

Matt grumbled and climbed out. "I'm getting a hotdog."

"No, I'm sorry," Cotilla apologized and kissed him on the nose.

"Ok," Matt gave in, "so….how's everything?"

"You mean if I'm ok with you getting treated by Stankfoot?" Cotilla translated, "no, but I'm glad he's going to cure you."

"Thanks," Matt said as they walked up to a far off tree, "Cotilla, how much do you love me?" he asked as he leaned against the bark.

"A lot," Cotilla said not sure what he meant.

"Do you think I'm taking things too slow?"

"What things?" Cotilla asked.

"Um, our relationship?" Matt expanded.

"What? No I enjoy…your…pace," Cotilla chose to say.

"I knew it!" Matt groaned.

"I like you Matt," Cotilla insisted, "I don't plan to rush you and you've bee through a lot," she pointed out, "I know you miss your ice powers." she added.

Matt looked at a downtrodden Cotilla. "But I'd miss you more."

Cotilla chuckled. "Nice save."

"Hey, I have a fake I.D.," Matt said, "want to do some mischief?"

"Like what?" Cotilla asked surprised at the sudden shift of events.

"You chose, I made two," Matt told her.

Cotilla squealed. "I'm going to down some shots!"

_Alcohol? Why am I not surprised?_ Matt thought.

"I want to see the midnight showing of Vampire Vixens," Matt declared, "I.D.'s are just a formality and they're male dancers around for you to see too," he told her, "the girls are dressed as sexy vamps and I saved for good tips," he said and Cotilla sighed, "a few get naked," he added and Cotilla perked up.

"But the club that does the show is on the other side of the city," Cotilla reminded him, "how are we going to get there?"

"I have a few flying friends," Matt said grinning, "and Angel's covering for us saying we're sleeping over at her house."

"Since when did you get so mischievous?" Cotilla asked.

"Since I realized just being a regular teenager might be the true adventure in my life," Matt told her.

"Oh Matt," Cotilla said blushing, "oh wait," she said lifting his shirt, "wow your skin is red today," she said as he forced it down.

"Cotilla," Matt whined red faced.

"Don't be such a baby."

Matt kissed her on the nose. "Want me to act more grown up?" he asked and started nipping on her neck.

"Ahem," a voice said and they turned to see a frowning security guard, "this is a public place with children present, little children," he emphasized.

"Oh yes, we're sorry," Matt apologized and ran off with a terrified Cotilla.

"Let's get out of here," Cotilla declared.

Laura walked until she came to the barge. She found the door she wanted and knocked. The door opened to a sleepy Jason wearing a pair of boxers.

"Huh," he said.

"Hey," Laura said with a smile.

"Wha…Laura!" Jason shouted, "I mean hi, you're back."

"Yeah, I returned recently," Laura said awkwardly.

"Great, great," Jason said, "wait…did you sneak…"

Laura blushed heavily. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I'm surprised," Grams said and they jumped.

"Oh hi Grams," Jason said, "um, I'll get dressed," he said getting flustered and shut the door.

"Hello Ma'am," Laura said in a high voice as she was steered by the older woman towards the ship's rail.

"Why are you here?" Grams asked suspiciously when she finally stopped and released the teen's shoulder.

"I just came to see Jason, I swear I'm not trouble," Laura promised.

"Of course," Grams said obviously not convinced, "you just popped up at night to skate in the park," she said and Laura went red, "he has a girlfriend, and if you're curious she's pregnant," she told the blonde.

"I know about Ellie being his girlfriend," Laura responded, "but pregnant, a shocker."

"I bet," Grams said dryly.

"I'm not a guy stealing tramp ok," Laura insisted, "a girl can be friends with a guy who's taken," she said.

"Girl I just want you to know the lay of the land," Grams said frankly, "things have moved hard and fast and you're gonna have to catch up."

"Probably," Laura agreed.

"There you two are," Jason said walking up and fully dressed, "we can go out for a while Grams?" he asked.

"Go ahead, me and Laura were just chatting," Grams said, "have a nice time you two," she added and walked away.

"Yeah," Jason said slowly and steered Laura off the barge.

"Your grandma's cool," Laura said carefully,

"What did she say to you?" Jason asked the moment they were on land, "don't try to hide it, I see the fear on your face."

"Well I now know you're definitely gonna be a baby daddy," Laura started, "and I should know 'the lay of the land,'" she told him.

"Oh man," Jason whined, "moms, dads, grandmas, why do they have to be so embarrassing!"

"I wouldn't know I've gone independent," Laura said and dashed down the street laughing.

"What?" Jason asked in surprise, "you lying girl, how did that happen?" he said giving chase.

**Story Completed**

* * *

**Yes 'The Way we Are' is finished. Thank you for all your support and every review and chat beyond was appreciated and enjoyed. There will be one more 'chapter' but that will be a special report involving a certain mayor. Look out for it later today or tomorrow. The sequel 'Love and Insanity' will be posted July 8 or 9****th****.**


	20. Breaking News!

**This is set about a week after events of the last chapter. Enjoy readers and keep an eye out for the sequel. 'The Way We Are' is officially completed.**

**Breaking News!**

"Breaking news!" Footage sent to several news networks across the country have revealed a real stink in the New Eden City's Mayor Office."

Residents of New Eden City weren't seeing any form of news coverage. Mayor Brett Ronson III was having all media shows and reports beyond his control blocked and phones and internet were down. The Mayor blamed these events on mutant attacks at several factories and businesses.

But there were a few exceptions. Grams was watching through a special feed with Ellie, Jason and Matt. They were huddled together and listening keenly to the shocking new development.

Someone had sent videos, original files and copies of computer data to news networks and the FBI in five different states. All were far from New Eden City. Then the shocking revelation hit the airwaves.

Brett Ronson III was a mutant. The Mayor of New Eden City could shift between human and mutant form. The grand anti-mutant mayor of America was a mutant himself. And not just any mutant. He was a hideous two headed mutant with glowing red eyes that had no pupils.

Further more the news caster went on to reveal the dastardly evil experiment he did on mutants in secret. A lot couldn't be shown on air but what could be was shocking and horrifying.

Black and white pictures of mutilated bodies. Files mentioning mutants being dissected alive, subjected to harsh chemicals, killed when their usefulness ended.

"That monster," Matt sniffled thinking of how some of those mutants weren't once just animals but also humans.

"I knew he was beyond evil," Jason declared.

Ellie just watched in silence while Grams could only shake her head.

"Now we're going to talk to the mutant who stole the files and got these facts out to the world," a female reporter took over, "hello...uh...Bug? That's your name?" she asked and the screen widened to show a red eyed teenager with green skin and claws for hands.

"Yeah, it's a nickname," Bug admitted, "but it's the only name I use."

Everyone back at Gram's barge was struck dumb. To say Bug being the hero who brought down Ronson was a shock would be an understatement.

"So," the brunette haired female reporters said perkily, "tell us about yourself."

"I'm from a group of mutants called Moloks," Bug started, "I'm one of the few who can still talk like regular people and have all my limbs," he stated, "most can only make train and signal noises because we were mutated at a train station," he told her.

"Oh my, then I guess you are lucky," the reporter said giving his claws a careful look over, "you already told us you don't like talking about your dad and you won't comment about your mom," she noted, "so are you an orphan?"

"Sort of?" Bug said.

"Aw, so do you have any friends besides your fellow moloks?"

"Barely, but there's a girl," Bug said twiddling his claws.

At the barge Jason turned to Ellie.

"What? There's no other girls on the planet besides me?"

Back at the news studio Bug continued talking. "I see her from time to time. She's nice but has a temper, a fire really," he said, "I like her though, I like strong girls."

"Really? Have you told her?"

"Yeah," Bug sighed, "but she doesn't feel the same way. We're still friends though."

"Is she a mutant too?"

"Oh uh, she looks like any regular girl," Bug said quickly.

Ellie went pale with horror. She'd die if her secret was revealed on live television.

"Wow a human girl," the reporter assumed, "in a place as anti-mutant as New Eden City? Luck is definitely a strong companion when it comes to you."

"Yeah, but something happened that kind of bummed me out," Bug admitted, "she got a boyfriend then I recently found out..." he looked away.

"What?"

"I don't..."

"It's okay Bug, tell us."

"She got pregnant," Bug said in a whisper.

Ellie screamed. She was going to KILL Bug.

"Whoa, this is a slice of drama," the reporter said straightening up and putting on an award winning smile, "so...is this boyfriend still around?"

Jason seethed from where he sat.

"Yeah but their relationship seems iffy."

"Why is that?" the reporter wondered.

"The last time I saw her she was crying alone behind a clinic," Bug said, "her pregnancy fear had just been confirmed and she was real upset," he stated, "I tried to comfort her but she went off and said some mean stuff, including some anti-mutant slurs."

"I thought she was tolerant," the reporter said looking concerned.

"She is," Bug reaffirmed quickly, "it just seems she was mad about something I couldn't help her with," he said, "she was upset about being pregnant as a teenager but I sensed more than that."

"More my ass!" Jason exploded jumping to his feet.

"Calm down baby," Grams said.

"He's good," Matt admitted.

Ellie hung her head. Anyone listening to this would see her as a knocked up anti-mutant jerk.

"Anyway, I did this for her and her baby," Bug revealed, "I want to be there for her as a real friend. Not a guy who has to hide from Ronson, his robot goons and being caught for some sinister experiment," he said, "and there's the process of changing New Eden City's citizens thoughts on mutants," he added.

"Wow, you really are a brave young man with a mission," the reporter awed, "so there you have it viewers. One young man snuck into a dangerous fortress to free New Eden City mutants from tyranny and to make himself available to a friend in need. More news after these messages."

Jason turned off the television. "Can you believe this guy?"

But Ellie stared at the screen frozen in shock. "Ellie?" Matt asked worriedly.

"He did it for me and the baby," Ellie said softly, "we're mutants, no matter how well we can hide it," she said, "he did this so I'd still have some kind of a normal life if my baby was born visibly mutated."

"Honey no one knows if that will happen," Grams reassured her.

"That's the problem," Ellie said and walked out deep in thought.

"Um, deep interview," Matt said.

"Shut up Matt," Jason said annoyed.

"Don't get comfortable kids," Grams said rising, "a great change is coming to our city and believe me," she said, "those who don't like it, will be fighting back."

"We'll be ready," Matt declared, "equal rights for all mutants!" he declared.

Jason agreed half heartedly. He was lost in one simple fact. Bug loved his girlfriend and did something he hadn't even nicked at. He took down Brett Ronson and made the world safer for all mutants in one swoop.

"How the hell do I top that?" Jason mused.


End file.
